Her Alternative Sweet
by arei
Summary: With her aching tooth, she is not allowed to have her favorite sweets for a week... is what it's supposed to be but seems like she got a substitute for her beloved sweets? (first time not getting the summary for the story.. I'm not really good with summaries I guess)
1. Chapter 1

I'm back after weeks of just reading around here. I got stuck on what I originally planned for this update and I got to finish this one first so here.. Hope you enjoy this as well as much as I enjoy this rare pairing.

* * *

"Uugghh.."

I let out another groan as I felt more pain coming through from my tooth. I told mom about it and so the reason why I am on my way to the hospital now. She quickly made an appointment for me and gave me the address of the hospital I should go to.

"Wow." I stand now in awe to the big hospital my mom has sent me to. I started to wonder why she had to choose this one for a mere dental checkup. I went inside and told the receptionist my name.

"Could you wait for a minute miss? I just have to inform Dr. Ichiro first that you arrived."

I nodded to her. After some exchange of words in the telephone, she told me where I should go. Since the doctor I'm meeting is on the fourth floor, I had to take an elevator. Luckily, I got to an empty one easily. As the elevator door was about to close, I caught a glimpse of someone familiar. I wasn't very sure though.

"If it was her, then everything makes sense now."

Making way to the doctor's room as soon as the elevator door opened to the fourth floor, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind for now.

"Minami-san, you need to get that tooth extracted. You have expected that already right?" Dr. Ichiro said after examining my aching tooth.

"Y-Yes sensei." I replied nervously.

How can I not be? I know how much it could hurt even though it will be my first time.

"But since yours are swelling, I need you to take some medicines for a week first or else the anesthesia won't take effect and you know what that means." He continued while writing his prescription for me.

"Here are the medicines you need to take." He explained to me the dosage and how often I should take my medicine. "I'll also inform your mom about your condition."

"Thank you sensei."

"See you next week, okay?"

"Yes sensei. See you." I said as I close the door. I sighed not too loud when I started making way for the elevator door again. But before I could reach it, I bumped into someone.

 _This scent is familiar.. Hmmm..?_ "I'm sorry- M-Maki-chan?!"

"K-Kotori?!"

 _So that was really it._

"Oh! You must be Minami's daughter! You look just like her!"

Just then when I noticed that Maki-chan's mother is with her too.

"Good afternoon ma'am!" I greeted cheerfully. She smiled to me in response.

It wasn't long ago when we found out that our moms are college best friends. It was their first time reuniting after graduation according to them. Ever since then, they have been mailing or calling each other almost non-stop.

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me aunt. Mom would be better."

"O-okay aunt.. Hehee"

"She told me earlier that you were coming."

"Ooohh.."

"Mama, can I just go with Kotori? Papa isn't here anyway. Is it fine with you Kotori?"

"A-ah y-yeah of course. Why not.. Ha ha"

I was kinda surprised with Maki-chan. We don't talk much in the club so I didn't think that she would ever suggest being with me alone.

Her mom thought for a while before agreeing.

"Okay! But I'll pick you up at their house tonight."

"Why?"

"I have plans with her mom. So Kotori, I'll leave my daughter to you."

"You can count on me aunt." I answered smiling to her.

Aunt left us there after some goodbyes with Maki-chan.

"Where are you going now Kotori?"

"I'm going to buy the doctor's prescription for me."

"Let's go then."

"Yeah."

Our trip in the elevator until I paid the medicines I bought, was quiet. But when we started walking out of the hospital, she asked me as to what I did there. Even though I didn't actually want to talk about it, I felt a little more relieve when I told her about it.

"Oh.. So you're getting a tooth extraction for the first time."

"Maki-chan, please don't tell the others about this, especially Honoka-chan and Umi-chan."

"It's fine by me but why?"

"Well you know, I don't want them to worry."

"But wouldn't it be dangerous if they gave you food you shouldn't eat? You'll just hurt yourself."

"I-I know."

Maki-chan didn't pushed further when I kept quiet. We are now walking to the train station.

"Don't you have somewhere you want to go first before we go to my place?" I asked grabbing Maki-chan by the end of her shirt. I could see the slight surprise look on her face because of what I did and I find it very adorable. She thought for a while before answering.

"I don't have any plans for the day actually so I haven't thought about it.. But now that you've asked, hmm… Let's see… I'd like to check out some books!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile at the unusually excited Maki-chan. I grabbed her by the arm for reasons I don't know. Maybe it's because her excitement reminded me of Honoka-chan a little and did that out of habit due to it. And I know I surprised her again. _I might get diabetes at how adorable Maki-chan is._

"To the books store then!" I cheered dragging her to the train station heading to Akiba.

When we arrived at the biggest bookstore in Akiba, Maki immediately run off to the 'Just Arrived' section. I found fondness at watching Maki-chan act this way. I slowly followed her from behind.

"Look Kotori! Do you know about this book? This is the second installment of this series and I didn't think it would be really here today!"

Before I could answer, she picked up another book and started talking again. I couldn't help but giggle at the rare sight. When she noticed it, Maki-chan blushed and paused for a moment.

"S-sorry.. Am I talking too much?"

"Nn-nn" I shook my head. "I was just adoring how cute you are now Maki-chan." A slight blush formed in my face but it was nothing compared to how red Maki-chan is.

She looked back to the books in her hands. "A-anyway, I-I'm going to buy these. D-do you want to look a-around first before I pay for this, K-K-Kotori?" she said trying her best to avoid eye contact.

 _Hnnnngg! How cuuute! She doesn't plan on giving me a break!_ I squeled internally. "Lead the way Ma-ki-cha~n tehee..." I grabbed her hand and interlaced my fingers with hers. I guess I'm being too bold today with Maki-chan. We know know her as someone who is not fond of skinship and normally denies it. I wonder if she's just too shy to reject me or she's really letting me get this much close to her.

She took me to the magazine's section knowing I would love to look at fashion mags. And it's now my turn to get excited. The latest issue of the magazine I always buy had just arrived too. I scanned its content and showed it to Maki-chan. She looked through them with interest as well. I was in the middle of explanation to her about a certain question she asked when suddenly it striked again.

"Oh wait-" Wave of pain from my tooth was felt throughout my mouth. I tried hard not to let it show but I failed drastically. Maki-chan put her hand on my back and looked at me with great concern.

"Kotori? Is it your tooth?"

I just nodded not wanting to talk out of pain.

"Okay let's pay for these now. Please bear with it for a little more okay?"

I just nodded again letting Maki-chan lead the way once again. She didn't let me take my wallet to pay for mine. "Better not make much movement. You can just pay me later for this."

As soon as Maki-chan was done with the cashier, she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bookstore, quickly but gently. She took me to the nearest convenience store.

"Just sit here and wait for me." She ordered. I obeyed wondering what Maki-chan is up to. Minutes later, she came back with a bottle of water. Surprisingly, it was tap water.

"I especially asked them to give something that is not from the fridge. Drinking cold water with medicine isn't recommended and, I know it would hurt even more for you. Here, drink your mefenamic acid now."

And I just obeyed her again. It isn't because it was already painful for me to speak and protest. The heir of the Nishikino Hospital knows better, and most of all, I trust her because she's Maki-chan.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked after some minutes.

"Yes Maki-chan. Thank you."

"Good. We better eat now because you need to drink your antibiotics as soon as possible."

We chose the nearby family restaurant. For someone who has a personal chef on their house, I'm glad Maki-chan is fine with foods from fast foods like this. Or maybe as long as it has tomato she will not mind. She ordered pasta and so do I because of my condition. After eating, we finally head to my house.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Welcome back dear! Oh is it Maki-chan with you?"

"Good afternoon!"

"So that's why your mom told me to take care of you. Well then, come in. Feel at home!"

"T-thank you!"

I can feel that Maki-chan is starting to get awkward around my mom.

"Mom we'll go to my room."

"Okay. Just call me If you need anything."

"Got it mom." I said smiling to her before I went upstairs with Maki-chan. When we entered my room, I can feel her sigh of relief.

"Maki-chan, may I ask you a question?"

"As long as I can answer it, it's fine."

"Umm.. Why did you decided to come with me today instead of staying with your mom? I-It's not that I didn't want you to tag along, rather, I am very thankful that you were there with me earlier. I am just curious."

"I am not surprised that you are wondering. I also thought that was sudden from me. I don't know, I just felt like it's a lot better to hang out with you today than wait for my mother to finish her business there."

"Why did you came with her in the first place?"

"We were supposed to meet my father there but it seems that the other branch badly needed him all of a sudden. He just got to kiss us goodbye before going."

"That's a relief."

"Eh? Well it is. He had no choice again but to cancel our plans for today."

Maki-chan's tone of voice when she said that was something very familiar to me. I understand it very well as someone who misses her father.

"At least you still got to see him before he went off." I said trying to smile at her.

"A-anyway, I-I will take care of you for the week."

"H-Huh?"

"If you want me to keep it a secret, then at least let me be responsible of you. I know your love for sweets, but you are forbidden to have them for a week."

"Ehhhh… What will you do about it?"

"I'll just make sure that you won't hurt yourself even more by eating sweets."

I knew Maki-chan as someone who doesn't want to involve herself on things that doesn't concern her. Maybe this is just natural for her as someone who will be a doctor in the future. Still, her offer gives me warmth inside and I am very grateful that I hugged her without thinking.

"I guess I'll take that offer. Thank you Maki-chan!"

Surely, not having sweets for the entire week would be hard for me but, having someone as adorable as Maki-chan would be like having sweets too, and a rare one that I love so much.

* * *

P.S. I'm considering to make this multi-chaptered because I'm very busy. Well, it depends on what will happen.. See you next update..


	2. Chapter 2

Finally another update! It's starting to get harder for me to update. But I'll still see what I can do..

So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I woke up a little later than usual today. _I must be really tired from the commotions yesterday._ I thought to myself making my way to the bathroom to wash my face.

I said I'd be responsible of her this week but I don't have any plans yet on how I'd do that while keeping my promise to Kotori that I won't tell anyone. In the first place, I don't really understand why she doesn't want to let Honoka and Umi know about it. _It's not like she's ashamed of it right?_

Though I'm in a bit of hurry, I ate my breakfast carefully, not chewing it too fast unlike the others in a hurry. On my way to school, I spotted Kotori walking along with Umi and Honoka. This is one of the few times that I arrive to school late, and also one of the few times that I get to see these three childhood friends go to school together.

I was still in the middle of deciding whether I'll greet them or not when Honoka turned and called out to me. "Maki-chan!" It earned her a chop on the head from Umi. "Don't yell out like that in public Honoka!"

"G-good morning." I greeted as I approach them.

"Good morning Maki-chan/Maki!" the three second years greeted back.

"This is the first time we saw you on the way to school, isn't it?" Honoka started when we continued walking.

"Now that you mention it, that's right."

"Well, it is certainly because I was just a little late today."

"And because Honoka always shows up late on our meeting place." Umi added.

"You don't need to say that Umi-chan."

"Why not? I'm only speaking of the truth."

And there they go again. Honoka whining with Umi scolding her.

"Must be tough on you." I commented moving close to Kotori.

"Hmm? Not really. They have been like this for long already and I'm used to it. I try to stop them whenever I know they are going a bit too far."

"Ahh.. It sounds nice, having childhood friends I mean." I sighed unconsciously, feeling envious of the relationship of the second years.

All of a sudden, I felt arms wrapped around my body and a familiar sweet scent occupying my sense of smell. "Don't get lonely there Maki-chan. You have us now right?"

Kotori is smiling brightly to me and I can't help the heat that is coming up to my face. I just nodded before looking away. "A-anyway, I hope you didn't forget to drink your medicine?"

"Maki-chan! Shhhh!" Kotori put her hand on my mouth all of a sudden as if to prevent the other two from hearing but she failed. _Is she really that against them finding out about it?_

"Medicine? What medicine?" Honoka asked turning her attention to us with Umi.

"Kotori, are you sick or something?" Umi added.

"U-Umm.." Kotori fidgeted nervously not knowing what to say. I felt guilty because right off the bat it was like breaking my promise with her. And so I decided to take action.

"I was at their house yesterday because my mom took me along when she visited Kotori's mother. And then, Kotori felt a little dizzy last night when we were about to go home."

"Oh right, your mom knows Kotori-chan's mother."

"I asked her to take some medicine since she seemed tired."

"Y-yeah. I was working on the outfits last Saturday and I guess I overworked myself. hehee"

"Kotori-chan, you can call us anytime if you need help!"

"It didn't really need much help I just got carried away, I think."

"You're always like that Kotori. How are you feeling now?"

Kotori made her way back to me, and hugged me again. "I'm feeling a lot better now thanks to Maki-chan."

"That is good to hear. But be more careful next time okay?"

"Got it Umi-chan! Sorry for worrying you all, and thanks!"

We continued our walk with Kotori staying beside me. "S-sorry about that I was careless." I whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it Maki-chan. That was close. Thanks for covering up for me." Kotori winked as she answered.

Somehow, it brought feelings I can't understand around my chest.. And I can't figure out why I am comfortable at letting Kotori get this close to me.

Lunch break came and the first one that came to my mind is Kotori. This might just be one of the most crucial part of the responsibility I got myself into. It seems that despite Umi being there to discipline them, they always have sweets to eat. I think it was Kotori who always brings them. Quoting Umi, Kotori spoils Honoka so much.

"Maki-chan, let's have our lunch now nyaa~!" Rin invited me, with Hanayo behind her.

"I'm sorry Rin, Hanayo. I can't eat with you today."

"Okay. But why?"

"W-well, I have an important thing to do right now. I'll join you next time okay?"

The two just nodded as I exit the room. I walked out of the school building as fast as possible. The second years usually eat outside under the huge tree of our school. After a little while, I found them there, and I guess I was just in time.

"Kotori!" I called her as I get close to them.

"Oh it's Maki-chan!" Honoka said when the three of them noticed me. Kotori gave me a nervous look when I stared at her coldly.

"Do you need anything Maki?" Umi asked.

"Have you had your lunch yet? Come eat with us! Kotori brought some caramel candies, feel free to have some too!"

"Don't worry about me. I came here to get Kotori. May I borrow her for a while? We're both needed in the nurse's office. Remember she helps out there with me?"

"Y-yeah that's right I-I must go with Maki-chan."

"But you haven't finished your lunch yet."

"I will finish it there Umi-chan. So you two should go ahead without me. Okay?"

"Okay. Maki be sure Kotori won't overwork herself again."

"I'll take care of her Umi, Honoka. You have nothing to worry about." I assured them which somewhat brought an impact. They were kinda surprised that they just nodded and muttered a thanks.

I don't know why but I just took Kotori's hand so we can finally move to the infirmary. Thankfully, no one was around when we arrived there, not even the school nurse.

"Maki-chan, are you sure we're being called here?"

"You should've known that I was lying right?" I said as I started setting down my lunch box.

"Ehh? But why?"

"Well, if I wasn't right about my worries, I wouldn't have had to do it." I said raising a brow on her. "Save the explanations for later. Let's eat now or else lunch break will end without you finishing that."

"Yes doctor!" Kotori teased sitting across me on the nurse's table.

"I know how much you love sweets Kotori. But, would you please hold it off just for this week? If you brought those candies for Honoka that's fine. But you don't have to hurt yourself by eating it."

"I don't want them to suspect that something is wrong."

"Isn't it about time you tell me why you're so against on letting anyone find out about it?"

"Those two are such a worry wart. I rarely get sick and when I got one, it takes more than a week for me to recover. Honoka-chan and Umi-chan knows about it which is the reason why they can be overprotective of me. I mean like how you are now."

"So, are you regretting it now that you told me about it?"

"I-it's not like that!" Kotori loudly said getting up from her seat putting her face inches apart from me.

"K-Kotori… too close.." were the only words I could manage because the proximity was too much for me.

"S-sorry." She apologizes slowly getting back to her seat. Awkward silence enveloped us. Her face is somewhat pinkish and I know mine is at the same state.

"Maybe I regret it a little.. I'm troubling you so much about this. I said I didn't want to trouble anyone but I still do because of asking you to keep this secret I'm making a great deal out of."

I sighed out of frustration. "I didn't think you'd be this stubborn Kotori. I chose to trouble myself with you. I don't want to leave you alone even though I have a choice. Please be a bit more selfish. If you really don't want to trouble anymore, just let me, okay?"

With her reddening face, she just nodded to me. A minute had passed when I suddenly heard giggles coming from her.

"You're really cute Maki-chan! Thank you very much!" Kotori said smiling at me brightly. That's when I realized what I had just said and all of a sudden my face started to heat up again.

"I-I'm n-not doing a-anything special. I-It's n-nothing really." _Now I'm stuttering? Don't throw me off my pace Kotori!_

When we finished eating, we cleaned up our own messes which isn't really much because we're both not the messy eater type unlike Rin, or Honoka. Kotori took out the medicines she should take up at the time and drank it.

"All done! Let's go back to our classrooms now before the bell rings."

"Of course. But first-" just then that I noticed the small piece of food left on Kotori's face. Do I have the need to take back what I said earlier about not being a messy eater? I wiped the lower part of her cheek off the piece of food. "There all better now."

"T-thanks Maki-chan." She said to me looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh by the way, is it not hurting now?"

"W-well it is, just a little. But I've already taken my medicine so it should be fine in a minute or two."

"Then it is fine. Let's go."

I could only use that excuse today. The week is still long. I wonder how I'll be able to watch over Kotori for the next few days. Thankfully later that afternoon everyone was so focused on the dance practice and only water was taken during our little breaks. I just hope the second years didn't went for an ice cream or eat sweets at Honoka's place, or anything on their way home. I naturally care for everyone though I'll never admit it to their faces but am I giving extra attention to Kotori now? No, no way. This is a special occasion, which should be it. Nothing more. Probably…

* * *

I can't tell yet when the next chapter will be up but I'll do my best!

Thanks for the support again everyone!

 **Honomaki:** I've already started working on your request.. If not this week, next week, I'll be able to post it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter turned quite longer than usual and I didn't expect it. haha! Already working on the next chapter, but I am thinking of a one shot for my next update after this. But anyway hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 _Good morning Maki-chan! It's fine not to bring a packed lunch for today._ (• 8 •)

I woke up early today, which was the usual, unlike yesterday. As soon as I checked my phone, I saw this message from Kotori.

 _What do you mean? I don't get what you're saying._ was my reply to her. After some minutes of not getting a reply, I decided to start getting ready for school instead. But when I checked it once again before I leave, there was a reply.

 _See you at school Maki-chan!_ (• 8 •)

"What's going on with her today?"

I bid goodbye to my mom and head to school. I tried not to get distracted by Kotori's message during class. The usual rowdiness of Rin, and the lessons in class helped me forget about Kotori's message until lunch came, when she herself reminded me of it. Just like yesterday, as soon as the bell for the start of lunch break rung, Rin and Hanayo approached to invite me for lunch. I was about to agree when suddenly we heard our names being called by none other than Honoka.

"Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan! Maki-chan! Ya~ho!"

"Honoka-chan! Umi-chan and Kotori-chan too!"

"Do you need something nyaa~?"

Everyone that was left in our classroom were staring when the three second years entered and I can tell that it was mostly because of Umi's fans in our class. She seemed to notice it which made her fidget a little. Kotori then put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile which helped calm Umi. I looked away feeling uneasy watching the scene for, hmm.. I don't know.

"Are you about to have your lunch now?" Honoka asked.

"Yes. We were inviting Maki-chan to join us before you came in." was Hanayo's answer.

"Well actually, we came here to ask if you would eat with us today. It was Kotori's idea."

"Umi-chan and I thought it was a great idea so we agreed."

"Indeed it was a great idea nyaa! I'm in, and of course, Kayo-chin too!" Rin declared while hugging Hanayo.

"Yay!"

"Honoka, don't get too excited."

"He hee.. Sorry Umi-chan."

"What about you Maki-chan?" Kotori asked leaning closer.

"I-I don't mind."

"Now it's settled, let's go!" Honoka yelled earning another scold from Umi as they started to walk out of the room. Rin and Hanayo grabbed their lunch boxes before following. When I pulled out mine, I saw a pout forming on Kotori's face from the corner of my eye.

"I thought I told you not to bring a packed lunch today."

"E-Ehh? So that's what you really mean by that text?"

"Yes. And I was certain that you'd get it."

"Well kinda.. B-but, today was a rare occasion that my mom prepared the lunch for me so I took it." After saying that, her expression brightened.

"It can't be helped then! We can just do something about it later. We better catch up to them now."

"O-Okay."

The third years were invited next and they agreed. We headed to the rooftop and settled there.

"Doing this for once in a while isn't bad. Harasho Kotori!"

"But, why didn't you just texted us and meet up here? You came from the first floor before coming to us right?" Nozomi asked sitting in between Eli and Nico.

"I suggested that to Honoka and Kotori but..."

"We thought that would surprise you more!" exclaimed Honoka.

"Nothing less from you." Nico-chan commented.

Kotori sat in between me and Umi.

"Would you explain to me now why I shouldn't have brought my own lunch today?"

"That's because..." Kotori begun speaking lowly as if she doesn't want the others to hear. "I made lunch for you as my thanks to you for taking care of me."

"You didn't really have to. It was something I chose after all…"

"That is exactly why."

"But what to do now?"

"Let's share with each other, if it's fine by you Maki-chan."

"Of course."

"Oh! What could be Maki-chan and Kotori-chan are secretly talking about?" Nozomi teased who had been staring at us suspiciously. Everyone turned their attention to us and I know that a light blush is forming in my face from the attention.

"I was just asking Maki-chan about our work at the nurse's office yesterday."

"Let's forget about that for now Kotori. We must enjoy our lunch."

"I can't believe I'm hearing that from you Elicchi."

"W-what's wrong with that?"

"Even the great Nico nii are doubting her ears if she heard that right."

"Not you too Nico!"

"But Eli-chan is right Kotori-chan! The food is delicious and must be enjoyed!"

"Don't forget about the rice Honoka-chan!"

Everyone giggled before continuing to eat again. Kotori winked at me with an _I did a good job there right?_ look. I smiled at her in response. The lunch Kotori had made for me has chicken meat balls and cherry tomatoes. I remember Kotori saying during our first training camp that she was very slow that Nico had taken over for the cooking. This just means that Kotori had woken up early just to prepare this. _Wait, now that you think about it… That message earlier was received at 6am! Just how early did Kotori woke up for this?_

We divided my lunch and the one Kotori had made into halves. While I was enjoying both, I can see that Kotori is also enjoying the one mama made for me.

"Mom told me that aunt is a good cook, and I couldn't agree more. Maki-chan, these are really delicious."

"I'm glad you like it too. Ha ha.. Wait, does that mean my mom cooked for your mom before?"

"She didn't told me much about it but it seems like they were sharing their lunches during their college days."

"Mama did mention something like that to me before but I didn't know it was your mom."

"Well, I hope I could eat a food you made someday."

"Wha- B-But I don't know much about cooking so I can't promise you that."

"I know, but I'll wait." Kotori smiled to me sweetly, the level of sweetness that could make her tooth ache if she were in my place. I felt uneasy once again like earlier but this time it was a bit different. This uneasiness somewhat falls on the positive category. I looked away from Kotori and concentrated on finishing my food. Thankfully, everyone was busy with their own conversations that no one took notice of us exchanging food… Probably, since no one said anything about it. There were just enough minutes left for us to get back to our own classrooms before the lunch break had end.

Our afterschool club activity started with a meeting. There's only a month left before our next live. Nozomi and Eli were late because of the council work but as soon as they arrived, we started.

"Half of the outfits are already done and no worries with the design. I've made some improvements from the last one I showed to you." Kotori explained passing out papers containing her design for everyone.

"As expected Kotori this is impressive."

"Thanks Umi-chan!"

"Well this is just right for the number one idol Nico nii. Good job Kotori."

"I'm glad you like it Nico-chan!"

As everyone follows to praise Kotori for her design I took a closer look on her design for me as well. This is well-drawn and detailed if I must say. I looked up to Kotori and smiled at her when she notices me. She smiled back, warmly and it started again, that positive uneasiness.

"Moving on, how's it going for the lyrics, Umi?"

"It's done. I'm ready to work with Maki now for the music."

Eli and Umi then turned to me with expectant look. "I've already tried composing the melody with the initial concept of the song Umi told me, in mind. We can try it out with the lyrics anytime you want."

"Harasho!"

"We will do that after this then. So Eli, Honoka, Maki and I will not join the practice for today."

"Good luck with the song!"

After more discussion, the meeting ended. Umi and I headed to the music room while everyone went to the rooftop for practice. It hasn't been that long since the last time that I have been alone with Umi for the song composition but somehow today, something feels different. I feel like Umi is watching me closely trying to catch a sign. She is suspicious of me. I tried my best to ignore it for now and focus on what we should be doing right now. _It must be just my imagination._

"Actually, I have just finished this earlier and have only reviewed it once."

"It's fine. I would like to see it now."

"B-But.."

This is usual, Umi being shy to show her own work to someone else. When will she ever get used to this? We have already composed many songs for muse after all.

"Umi, do we have to go over this again? Let me see it now."

Though still against it judging from her hesitant expression, she gave in and showed it to me.

 _At the beginning we got a little closer  
I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting  
Forever (baby) Forever (maybe)  
I won't forget how my heart pounded  
It's always okay  
Our meeting invites tomorrow  
It would be great if I could tell you (Because I want to tell you)  
We stopped suddenly and gazed at one another…_

The first chorus of the song immediately caught my attention. For some reason it reminds me of what's happening recently. I glimpsed over to Umi who is now slightly blushing. I continued reading the lyrics and not long after I started humming as I read. When Umi told me little details about her inspiration I thought she would come up with a melancholic song. She only told me that it will be somewhat about one-sided love because of the person having trouble at getting their feelings across to the other. But this one calls for a light hopeful melody.

"Umi are you perhaps in love?" My archer senior's tint blush immediately turned into a heavy one.

"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about? O-O-Of course I-I'm not!"

"You didn't have to react so much about it. I was just wondering because this one was well written. Everything up until now was well written too, but what I mean is, you rarely write a love song. And I think this one could bring flutters in the heart, just like _Snow Halation._ "

"I've written this one not based on my own experience."

"Ehh? Really? Then..."

"I just added a little from my imagination to how I think it might turn out. For short, it is a mix of my imagination and the ones that inspired me."

"The ones that inspired you? Who?"

"K-Kotori and..."

 _Kotori? Wait is this going where I think it is-_

"-you Maki."

I was dumbfounded. I know a furious blush formed upon my face that normally I'd cover it, but I was too stunned to do so. Umi realized the shock she brought to me and started to panic.

"I-It's not like I'm really thinking that you two are like that! I-I mean I just tried to think what if. A-and and…"

"O-Okay Umi I understand. You can calm now."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? A-anyway, we better start working on this."

I settled the lyrics on the piano and both Umi and I sat by the piano chair. I started playing the melody that I had composed. With the image Umi's lyrics had given me, I tried adjusting the melody. I got satisfied after a little more try. Humming along as I play, I motioned for Umi to hand me the lyrics and she did.

"Wow, as expected of you Maki." Umi praised after I tried singing the verse along.

"Thanks. Oh, could you rephrase this part a bit. It was kinda off."

"Yeah I think so too. Let me see it."

We proceeded like that for almost an hour. If Hanayo and Rin hadn't come to the music room to bring us some foods, we would have forgotten to take a break.

"Thanks Rin, Hanayo."

"It's nothing nyaa! Eli and the others thought that you too might forget to take a break once again so we volunteered to check you out."

"We were also taking a break from practice right now so we might as well bring something to eat to you too."

"How is it going for you two here?" Nozomi said as she enters the room.

"Nozomi/Nozomi-chan!"

"It's going smoothly, thanks to Umi's well-written lyrics."

"M-Maki! You are the one who should be praised here. In the short time we started working on this, we're already halfway done."

"Really? Will you let us hear it nyaa?!"

"Eehh?"

"M-me too.. Maki-chan.. I would like to hear it too."

"Come on Maki-chan, play it for us."

"Uhhh.. What more can I do…. Umi, you'll be singing."

"What? Why?"

"You were the one who got me into this."

"But-"

"No more buts, I will start playing."

Before Umi could argue more, I started playing the song. When it is time for the vocals to start, I look at Umi expectantly. She sighed lightly in defeat before she begun to sing. After the first few lines, I sang along. Umi stopped singing before we reached the chorus because that was as far we have gotten. I guess I got too carried away that I continued. I improvised for the chorus and sang it freely. It not only surprised everyone in the room, but also I was surprised myself too. Everyone clapped as soon as I stopped playing.

"Looks like our Maki-chan is inspired?" Nozomi teased.

"Wha-"

"I have to agree with that. We haven't reached the chorus part earlier because we decided to do the verses first. But to do it on a whim like that, Maki, you are really amazing, aren't you?"

"Seriously, I was wondering why the three of you are taking a long time to come back but here you are bothering them."

"Sorry Elicchi, we got absorbed with the new song."

"It's not like I can't blame you. I heard the last bits of it and it was really amazing. Good job Maki, Umi."

I looked away too embarrassed to respond while Umi nodded to Eli with a smile.

"Come on the three of you. It's time to get to practice. Umi, Maki, you can finish for today and join us with the practice if you want to."

"Okay Eli. Maybe after just a bit more. You can go ahead."

"If you say so. Good work by the way! Come on Nozomi, Hanayo, Rin!"

"Coming!" said the three in chorus.

When they left, I started playing once again writing the notes on the music sheet as I go along.

"The chorus fits in perfectly Umi. You don't need to rephrase anything for it."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm done here. We can go to join them now." I was starting to gather my things when Umi spoke up.

"The title I thought of for that song is, _Baby Maybe Koi no Button._ What do you think Maki?"

Not looking up, I answered, "Hmm.. I think it's good. It is a very cute song too."

"Then… What do you think of Kotori?"

"Kotori? Hmm… She's very cute as well. I can't help but- wait! Where did that came from?!"

Umi started giggling. "Umi!" I yelled to her but it only turned her giggles into laughter which brought more heat on my face. I got a little careless that she caught me off guard. Thankfully I didn't get to finish what I was saying earlier.. That I can't help but remember Kotori through this song. But the way Umi reacted feels like she understood it anyway.

"I'm sorry Maki.. ahaha! I didn't thought I'd caught you off guard."

"UMI!"

"I'm really sorry.. ahahaha!"

"If you're sorry then stop laughing already!"

"I got it. I got it. I will stop." Umi took a deep breath to finally stop her laughter. "I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Nothing. Are you done now?"

"Yes."

"Let's head to practice now then."

"Okay."

Even though I am curious as to why Umi suddenly asked me that, coming to practice is more important for now that I let her off the hook. And another thing is I'm already too embarrassed by my careless actions earlier. I don't want to deepen the wound even more by going further with the topic.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I just want to mention that the English lyrics of baby maybe koi no button here was from the wikia page of Love Live.

 **Honomaki:** Belated happy birthday! I had my exams too and was over with it this week. I look forward to seeing your account soon. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! I thought I would be updating later than this. Thankfully I get to do this sooner than expected. So anyway, I didn't expect that this chapter would turn out this long. As always, I hope you guys enjoy reading this!

* * *

This is it. I'm doomed. Even my favorite pillow isn't helping to make me sleep off this incredible pain, and worse, it is now soaking my pillow wet because of my tears. The pain was too much for me to bear that I can't help the tears from falling.

"This is what I get from being stubborn."

I had to force myself to eat the dinner mom left for me so I could take my medicines and get rid of this pain. She left a note saying she might not come home tonight because she has a very late dinner meeting. Surely that has something to do with the school board. Even after hours from taking the medicine, I couldn't feel the effect. I tried melting ice on my mouth but it only gave me temporary ease. After that, it got worse.

The day went by like any other day. When Honoka-chan asked for sweets during lunch break, I told her that I forgot to bring something with me today. Well, I didn't really brought anything with me today in order to keep myself from eating sweets. After our dance rehearsal, I went home with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan as always. Honoka-chan asked us to come over for a bit to have some manjuu. I was thinking of refusing but I couldn't when Honoka-chan had already dragged me inside followed by Umi-chan.

"Wait here in a bit." Honoka-chan said after we settled down on her room. Umi-chan and I nodded to her in response.

After some minutes, Honoka-chan came back with a plate of six pieces manjuu. The first bite felt like the usual which made me think that I can survive it without hurting myself. It was the usual delicious manjuu of the Homura's. But it didn't last long. The pain replaced my sense of taste. I tried my best not to let it show, but it was futile.

"Kotori, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing Umi-chan."

"But you're making a sour face. Aahh! Is there something wrong with the manjuu?"

"N-no Honoka-chan. It was very delicious as usual."

"Then why?"

"I.. I guess I am feeling dizzy again. Is it okay if I go ahead now?" Once again I had to lie to them.

"Again? Are you sure you're getting enough rest?"

"Y-yes. Don't worry about me. I just need to sleep this off."

"I will accompany you then."

"That's right Kotori-chan. If you're not feeling well, there's no way we can leave you alone."

It's either because I'm already in so much pain to reject their offer, or I know I can't stop them anyway, that I just nodded. Umi volunteered to do it alone telling Honoka that she will drop by again after accompanying me. Thankfully, Umi-chan didn't speak much during our trip to my house. As a perceptive person, she must've thought that my condition is already in a state where talking is hard for me.

"Be sure to sleep well Kotori, and don't force yourself to go to school tomorrow if it gets worse."

"Sure I got it Umi-chan. Thank you for coming with me. And say thanks to Honoka-chan for me too."

After dinner earlier, I immediately went here to my bedroom which brings my current situation right now. Seriously, I can't even bring myself to take a bath before sleeping. I can still go to school tomorrow, probably, bu, I'll be lacking sleep for real this time.

"Uuhh..." I groaned in pain. Tears started welling up once again. I never thought a toothache could be this painful.

"Can I even fall asleep like this?"

"That's impossible as long as you keep going on with your pain." Said the red head that is now standing by my bedroom door.

 _S-Since when did she get in there?_

"You forgot to lock the front door. Talk about carelessness." Maki-chan said as she walk towards me.

"W-What are you doing here Maki-chan?"

"Keep quiet for now and let me check you." she said in her serious tone and stern look. She put her hand on my forehead as if checking my temperature. "The pain must be very unbearable for you to be this feverish. No wonder why your face is so red right now."

"Maki-chan... How did you know?" I asked in my weak voice.

"I said quiet for now. Ask me when you get better."

Maki-chan suddenly turned away which looks like she's about to leave. I unconsciously grabbed her sleeve which made her turn back to me.

"I'm just going to find anything I can use as a remedy for your pain and fever. I will not leave you."

"B-but..." still not reassured, I look at her pleadingly. Maki-chan looked troubled for a moment but was definitely replaced by a determined expression. It didn't took a minute for me to find out the reason behind her actions. All of a sudden, she leaned in closer to me and kissed my forehead. Her soft lips touching my skin brought flutters in my stomach. If my face could get any redder than it already is because of the fever, then this must be it. Maki-chan is blushing furiously as well even though I'm not too sure.

"T-that's what m-my mom does to calm me d-down. I-I will be back as soon as possible."

I nodded in response with the increasing heat on my face. I can't even tell anymore if it was because of the fever, or Maki-chan.

The minutes passing by felt like eternity. I am impatiently waiting for Maki-chan to return. Somehow, with my thoughts distracted to Maki-chan, the pain became bearable a little. My tears had stopped and all I'm thinking about is Maki-chan. She came at the most unexpected but also perfect timing.

When Maki-chan came back, she is carrying a tray with two glasses of water, cotton balls, a towel, and thermometer. I am still conscious but my head already feels so light to ask. She brought the thermometer to my mouth to have my temperature checked. While waiting, Maki-chan took one cotton ball and soak it with water from one of the glasses.

My vision is already blurry but the pain is keeping me awake. When the beep sound came from the thermometer, Maki-chan took it from my mouth, setting aside the cotton ball first. After looking at it, her face though it remained stern, I can sense that it is troubled. I badly wanted to tell her that I am fine though I'm not if that would relieve her just a little. But the fact that I can't even speak does mean that there's no way I am fine and it would do any effect to lessen her worries.

"Kotori, open your mouth again. This is the only medicine for fever I found on your storage."

I nodded to her and obeyed. She put the medicine on my mouth and then afterwards she gave me the untouched glass and drink the water from it.

"If you are wondering, this one isn't water. It's vodka. Sorry for opening it without permission, but it's the only one I found that we can use as remedy other than the medicine." Maki-chan said motioning to the other glass. She then took the cotton ball once again.

"Kotori, this may taste bad but please bear with it for a little while. The vodka will help reduce the pain from your tooth."

Like a little child, I obeyed when Maki-chan signaled me to open my mouth. The swelling must be really bad that she didn't even asked me which tooth was aching. She leaned closer and put the cotton ball on the swelling spot. The unpleasant taste spread in my mouth as I bite the cotton ball.

"Once your gums absorbed the vodka, we will take it out."

"T-thanks Maki-chan." I managed to say.

"We're not done yet. And don't talk much if you don't like the taste."

"Mmm.." I nodded.

This time, Maki-chan took the towel and then poured the remaining vodka in, soaking it. With a slight blush, she turned to me.

"K-Kotori, can you still sit up? I will have to rub this on your back. If you can't-"

"I can, just help me up a little Maki-chan." I said not letting her finish. I'm starting to feel much better after all. The pain on my tooth is lessening.

"Okay."

After helping me sit up, she lifted my shirt up so she can see my back. Maki-chan shyly excused herself when she unhooked my bra and started rubbing the vodka soaked towel on my back.

"A-according to w-what I have read, vodka also helps to lower down the body's temperature. And it is by applying it on the back and… t-the c-chest."

 _If only I weren't too weak to do so, I would have hugged her by now! Maki-chan being shy is really something. I can't get enough of it!_ I thought to myself until I realize what she just said. By applying it on the back and, the chest? Did I hear it right? T-then she will have to-

"B-Before y-you think of anything weird, I-I won't do this on your chest. It may not be comfortable for you Kotori so I w-will ask you to do it yourself."

"T-thanks Maki-chan."

Yes, that would be too awkward and of course Maki-chan had already thought of it. _Why would I even think for a second that she would do it?_ I wouldn't mind letting her actually, but I'll be too embarrassed. Maki-chan hooked my bra again before handling me the towel.

"I will just bring these down and get more w-water. And also, you may take out the cotton ball from your mouth. I'm pretty sure your gums had already absorbed the vodka."

"Don't take too long please."

"O-okay."

She had no idea how much I wanted to see how she looks like right now. I can imagine her cute expression just from hearing her voice. If only I wasn't half naked right now. I followed Maki-chan's instruction. Afterwards, I lay back on my bed waiting for her.

"Ehh? Kotori? Why are you not asleep yet? Is it still too painful to sleep?" Maki-chan said as soon as she returns to my room.

"N-no. Actually I feel a lot better now and I'm getting really sleepy. But…. I still have something left to do."

"Don't think of taking a bath if you don't want your condition to get worse. Just go to sleep if you are sleepy."

"That's not it Maki-chan. Though I'd surely want a bath tomorrow when I get better."

"If your fever is gone by tomorrow you can."

"I am glad then."

"If it isn't that, then what is it?"

"Come here closer Maki-chan."

"O-Okay."

I do not know. Maybe it was the vodka kicking in affecting my brain, or my slight fever, (I don't want to believe that a small amount of alcohol would have an effect on me) when Maki-chan went closer, I sat up again and reached for her face. Catching her off guard, I kissed her cheeks for some seconds before lying back on the bed.

"Good night Maki-chan." I managed to say as I finally drift off to sleep.

When I woke up, I am still lightheaded. I was awoken by the touch of hand on my forehead.

"You're temperature has already gone down but, you still can't go to school this way."

"M-Mama? Good morning."

"Were you too sick to tell me what's going on? I could've skipped that meeting if you are not feeling well. Who knows what happened to you if Maki-chan didn't came?"

"S-sorry. I thought I could manage by myself. Oh right, where's Maki-chan? Did she went home already?"

"Nope. I told her she can go home so she can prepare for school but she insisted on staying. She has done more than enough already on taking care of you and yet, she told me that she wanted to cook something for you."

Warmth welled up inside me as I remember everything Maki-chan has done for me since last night. And now I am very excited knowing that she is cooking for me. That Maki-chan is cooking for me! Her fans would surely die of jealousy!

"Will you be fine by yourself? I can take the day off so I could take care of you."

"Mom, I will be fine. I'm feeling a lot better now compared to last night. Maki-chan did a great job taking care of me."

"I'm glad to hear that. I will inform your homeroom teacher that you will be absent for today. Let's hope that you will recover fully tomorrow."

"Yeah I hope so. My appointment with the dentist is just a few days to go after all."

"Two nights from now to be exact. And he would obviously not perform the tooth extraction if you are still sick by then."

"Maki-chan."

Maki-chan entered the room carrying a bed tray with what I think is the one she cooked for me. The smell of porridge spread throughout the room. As I observe her more, I noticed that Maki-chan had already changed into her uniform.

"I'm really thankful to you Maki-chan for taking care of my daughter. Sorry for the trouble."

"Don't mention it hea- I mean aunt. It isn't trouble at all."

Mom chuckled for a bit earning a light blush on Maki-chan's face. "You're really like your mother."

"W-what do you mean aunt?"

"Exactly what I said. Anyway, even though you still have more than an hour before the first period, be sure not to be late for school. Feel free to come over afterschool if you want to check on my daughter. You can also bring everyone with you."

"Okay I will aunt. Thanks!" Maki-chan answered settling down the bed tray in front of me.

"I will leave now Kotori, Maki-chan. Take care of yourself dear. I will try to be home as early as I can." Mom said giving me a kiss on my forehead before exiting my room.

"Can you eat by yourself Kotori?"

"Yes I think so. Thanks Maki-chan."

"I-It's nothing. Just finish this already so you can take your medicine."

"We just talked about this the other day. I didn't think I would get to eat something you cooked this soon. I'm so glad Maki-chan!"

"I-I am g-glad that you are back to your cheerful s-self again. But please, just s-start eating already b-before it gets cold. T-that is really nothing. I may not be confident with my cooking skill but I at least can cook something for the sick."

"Okay, okay. I got it Maki-chan. Thanks!"

I never get tired of how adorable Maki-chan is when she is stuttering like that. Maybe this is how Nozomi-chan feels when she teases Eli-chan. I took a spoonful of the rice porridge, blew it for seconds to cool it, and then ate it.

"Mmmm! It is verrrry delicious Maki-chan!"

"Kotori you're exaggerating!"

I may really be exaggerating with the taste but not with my feelings. Yes, the taste is just like all the other rice porridge I have tasted if I'm only going to judge from the taste. But, knowing that is it specifically made for me by Maki-chan, and also feeling the great care she is giving me, somehow added to the flavor making it verrrry special. I savor every spoonful that came next while Maki-chan watched me shyly with a deep shade of blush.

"D-don't rush Kotori if you don't want to choke on it."

"Sorry Maki-chan. I'm just really happy! Would you explain to me now how did you know I was not feeling well?"

"Umi called me last night. Probably that was a little after she took you home."

"Ah.. So it was Umi-chan."

"Yeah. She told me everything, including how you forced yourself to eat a whole manjuu. That is not how she said it to me by the way."

"S-sorry Maki-chan. I was really careless."

"What's done is done. The important thing right now is that you are feeling better. And so, going back, I imagined the worse which is why I asked my mom if I could check on you and stay over here for the night just in case I was right."

"What could you have one if I had not left the front door open?"

"Honestly…" Maki-chan looked away embarrassed before she continued. "I didn't thought of that. I acted without thinking."

If cuteness overdose exists, that would be the cause why I am choking on my food right now. This is her fault for being too adorable. Maki-chan patted my back while giving me water.

"I told you to not rush. Look at you now."

"S-sorry, and thanks. I'm fine now." I reassured her when my coughs stopped. She sighed a relief sitting straight on her chair again. "Thank you very much for everything Maki-chan. Looks like I'm really troubling you."

"Kotori, didn't we talked about that already? Just a few more days is left before you go back to the dentist. After that, you won't have to worry about troubling me, so let's do our best okay?"

"Oh you're right Maki-chan! Sorry about that. Let's do our best! Waah I totally forgot!"

"Wh-What? Don't scream so suddenly just like that. You surprised me."

"Umi-chan and Honoka-chan is waiting for me! I have to inform them that I will be absent today!"

"Calm down. I already took care of that. I mailed them earlier after I checked your temperature just before your mom got home."

"Thanks Maki-chan! I better finish this now so you won't be late for school."

Maki-chan did not get to say anything when I rushed the last few spoonful left of the porridge. After taking my medicine, Maki-chan cleaned up for me.

"I will leave this on your kitchen before leaving. Are you sure you are going to be alright by yourself Kotori?"

"Of course! Seriously, you and mom are worrying too much. I can take care of myself too you know."

"Yeah, says the one who got herself into this."

"Maki-chan you're so mean! Just go to school already!"

"Hahaha! Okay, okay. I will be back. See you later! Mail us if you need anything or if anything happens."

"I will. Bye bye Maki-chan! See you!"

She waved to me before closing the door leaving me.

 _Oh right. I almost forgot. Maki-chan will only be taking care of me like this for a week. Once I get this tooth extracted, we will be back to how we were before. Casual co-members who isn't that close. I guess I will also be back to secretly admiring her from afar._

I sighed feeling something heavy on my chest. I lied back to my bed and decided to sleep this off.

* * *

I think this chapter was a little cliche. The main getting sick, and then the lead goes to take care of them and then another development. I did not exactly planned this chapter, it just suddenly came to me as I write. Haha! I will go with another one shot after this update. So I really hope you enjoyed that. See you next time! Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

First thing I want to say about this chapter is that, so far, this chapter was the hardest chapter I have written for this fic. Due to that, the second thing is, it may come of weird so feel free to tell me so I could fix it. Third thing, since this one gave me a hard time, I can already see the next one being harder, so while I work on that I might update with more one shots (including a two-shot I am currently working on) for the next two weeks or more.

Enough of that. Like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I was working on my last piece of homework when suddenly my phone rung. Seeing Umi's name register on the screen as the caller, I immediately picked it up.

"Umi? What's up? Is it about the song?"

"Maki, is that the only reason you can think off why I would call?"

"S-sorry. It was because I was thinking of calling you earlier about it but I thought it could wait 'till tomorrow."

"Well I called you anyway so tell me now."

"Can you check the song tomorrow during lunch break? I just finished polishing it earlier."

"Ahh. Sure of course."

"Thanks. So, why did you call?"

"Oh right. Umm.. It's about Kotori."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name with the addition of sudden seriousness on my senior's voice.

"W-what a-about Kotori?"

"Don't get too nervous. I just dropped Kotori on their house. We were eating manjuu at Honoka's house earlier when we noticed that Kotori doesn't look well. She said she was just dizzy again. But it doesn't seem like only that."

"Hnnng… I-I see…." _That stubborn bird-like adorable thing. How much careless can she really be? But what if, the situation was unavoidable? Kotori is too kind for her own good after all.. And this is exactly what I'm talking about. What will you d-_

"M-Maki? Are you still there? Are you listening to me?"

"H-Huh? I'm sorry, what was it again?"

"I was just telling you that I am heading back to Honoka's house now. That's all I want to talk about. Well, I thought that I need to tell you."

"Why do I feel like you are implying something here Umi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Umi, you are not a good liar."

"Ha ha! I'm hanging up now. See you tomorrow Maki, good night, and take care."

"G-good night."

I stared on my phone for a while after Umi ended the call. _What is she trying to get me to do?_

I proceeded on doing my works but now bothered with Kotori's condition.

"That was surely Kotori's lie. She wasn't dizzy but probably in pain because of her swelling tooth. I-I'm not worried or anything. I am just fulfilling the duty I put upon myself!" _Wait, now I sound like Umi._ "A-anyway, I am sure her mom would be taking care of her."

A knock on the door interrupted my talk with myself. It was our maid Waki-san.

"Dinner is ready now ojou-sama."

"Okay, I will come down in a minute."

"Well then, I shall inform your mother now."

Thankfully, I've managed to finish my homework despite the fact that I can hardly focus. I put my things on my bag before going downstairs to have dinner. Papa had a late surgery to attend to like always, so it was only me and mama.

"Seems like Kotori-chan is spending the night alone." Mama suddenly said in the middle of dinner.

"W-why is that?" My hands froze and I stopped eating.

"I was exchanging mails with Minami earlier when suddenly we came down to talking about work. She then mentioned to me that she will have a late dinner meeting."

 _Late dinner meeting? Kotori is really alone right now? But it was just late dinner meeting which means, her mom might still come home later and take care of her. Right? But what if-_

"Maki? Are you alright darling?"

"Y-yeah. What is it?"

"Looks like something is on your mind. Is there anything wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"If you say so."

We continued eating our dinner. I finished mine first and my thoughts started to run wild once again.

 _What if Kotori is in so much pain right now that she can't even eat? I remember reading it on a book before that a very painful swelling tooth can cause fever. Should I try calling her to know her condition? Arrrh! I can't take this anymore!_

"Mama. Actually, something is wrong. Would you allow me to stay over my friend's house for tonight?"

"Sure it's fine. But since it is this late already, I will give you a ride there."

"Can't we just ask our driver? I mean, I don't want to trouble you."

"Silly girl. Why would you think that? And I want to drive you there myself. Now tell me, where should I drive you to?"

"T-to Kotori's." I answered softly not understanding why I feel embarrassed about this.

"Are you worried about her?" Mama teased.

"I-it's not like that! I-I just want to make sure she is okay."

"Yeah right. Go upstairs and gather what you need to so when I finish here we go can there already. Alright?"

"Okay mama, I got it."

As soon as I finished packing my things, I went downstairs finding mama waiting for me. She drove me there quietly with a smirk on her face. I just ignored it because there is no way I would understand why.

"Looks like she's really alone tonight. I'll tell Minami that you came over to see her daughter, okay?" Mama commented when she pulled over in front of Kotori's house. There seemed to be very few lights opened.

"Thanks for everything mama."

"It's nothing dear. Take care, don't stay up too late."

"I got it. Goodnight mama."

"Goodnight dear."

She kissed me on the forehead before driving back to our house. If Kotori hadn't carelessly left the front door open, I wouldn't have known what to do. Finding her helpless on her room made me uncomfortable. Seeing her usual cheerfulness and bright smile gone is surely not something I can't bear to watch without doing anything. I was not just imagining the worst, Kotori became feverish because of her unbearable pain. And so, I did what I could. I am always glad that I can put my knowledge to use at times like these. Kotori's actions caught me off guard though. It must be her fever's doing or the vodka especially when she suddenly kissed my cheeks. She fell asleep afterwards.

"K-Kotori?" I mumbled with my furiously blushing face and rapidly growing faster heartbeat. _What was that for?_ I held the cheek which was touched by Kotori's lips a few seconds ago finding it hard to admit to myself that I kinda like it.

Good thing I've already took a bath earlier before I started doing my homework. I tried to brush off what just happened as I started getting ready to sleep. I settled myself on a couch near Kotori's bed and drifted off to sleep when my tardiness started to get to me. As soon as I woke up, I checked her temperature. It has already gone down but still not in a point advisable for her to attend school today. I mailed Umi that Kotori might be absent today so they don't have to wait for her on their usual meeting place.

Remembering Kotori's request on tasting a dish I cooked someday, I took the opportunity to make something for her. Rice porridge is one of the only dishes I can cook. I asked our chef to teach me how to do it one time when mama got sick. I didn't think that Kotori will be the first one besides my mother who I will cook this for. I was still in the middle of cooking when her mom arrived.

"Sorry for causing trouble to you Maki-chan."

"Ahh no don't worry its fine."

"Thank you very much for looking after Kotori. By the way, is that porridge? After that you may go home so you can get ready for school. We can't cause you any more troubles."

"It's really fine aunt. And, I brought my stuffs with me. I will get ready for school after this."

"If you say so. I will just check up on my daughter, okay?"

"She's still sleeping on her room."

"Thank you Maki-chan!"

When the porridge was done, I let it cool first while I change to my school uniform. Kotori was already awake when I brought the porridge on her room. The sensation of her kiss on my cheeks went back again when we were talking. I was somewhat nervous but I managed to act casually. I waited for her to finish eating before I left for school.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I reached out for my phone to check the time. The time was quarter to eleven which means one more period before lunch break. There were several mails from everyone wishing me to get well soon. I was done reading everything and replying to everyone when another one pops out. It was from Maki-chan:

 _Your mom left a note downstairs about the lunch she left for you. But if you still don't have much appetite, there were still rice porridge left on the pot. Just reheat it. It is important that you eat even just a little. Don't forget your medicine._

"Now I wonder who the elder one is. Ha Ha.."

 _Yes Nishikino-sensei I got it. I will try to eat as much as I can. I just woke up now by the way. How's school going?_

I somehow wanted to keep the conversation going. It's been a while since the last time I had to skip school. I guess I'm feeling a little lonely being by myself right now. Normally around this time I'll be seeing Honoka-chan sleep in class, or watch Umi-chan solve a math problem without a sweat

"It's almost time for my next medicine. Maybe I should eat now."

Thankfully my fever is almost gone now. I have enough strength to do everything by myself.

"Seriously, I think it would be fine as well if I had not skipped school today."

I decided that I will eat the rest of Maki-chan's porridge now and eat the food mom left for me later. My appetite seemed back to normal too. I was done reheating the porridge when I received another reply from Maki-chan.

 _Uuuuh.. There you go again. Anyway, have you eaten yet? It's almost time for your medicine right? Sorry for the late reply, I was called by our teacher earlier to read a passage. It's the same here, except you are not here._

My face heated up a little at the last statement. _What's that supposed to mean?_ I thought to myself still staring at her message. _No no no… this is the tsundere Maki-chan we are talking about. There is no way Maki-chan would say that with deeper meaning._

I drank a glass of lukewarm water to calm myself. _Ahh.. I miss drinking cold water. Oh well, two more days to go. Two more days to go… Maybe I should make the best out of it._

* * *

I immediately put my phone back on my pocket to avoid being caught by our teacher. Now that I think about it, this is the first time that I am exchanging mails with Kotori. I wonder if this is how it used to be with mama and aunt during their college days, because now that they've met again, they are doing it like that is how it has always been.

When Hanayo and Rin arrived in our classroom today, their first greeting to me was about Kotori's absence today. Without thinking, I told them that I already knew, which was very careless of me. After that I couldn't make an excuse as to why I already knew. It doesn't help that the detail about me being the one who informed Umi slipped off my tongue. I had to tell them everything about last night. It isn't anything to hide anyway. I just don't understand why I don't feel like telling anyone about it, but I did anyway to stop them from bothering me about it. Thankfully they did. Rin and Hanayo smiled at each other as if communicating something to themselves mentally. I asked them but they just both hugged me like what they usually do with a "Maki-chan you're really cute!"

I tried to focus back on our lesson brushing off that awkward moment. But I can't still get over that kiss. I should not be thinking about that. I know. It can't mean anything deeper. _Or do I want it to mean something deep? Wait, what?!_

The vibration from my phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened it under my desk to see Kotori's reply.

 _Nisihikino-sensei, don't worry, I am already eating right now. Afterwards I will take my medicine. Now, now, would you tell me why it is different without me there?_ (• 8 •)

 _Why does she keep on teasing me?_ I thought to myself. Looking around if anyone especially my teacher notices, I typed a reply as fast as I could.

 _Simply because you are not here._

After I confirmed that the message was sent, I quickly put it back on my pocket once again. I returned my focus on our lesson as if nothing happened. But not long after, I received another reply. _It is not good if I get caught texting. I have to do something about this._ I thought to myself.

It didn't took me long to come up with something. I raised my hand to get the attention of our teacher and asked permission for going out and she let me. I thanked her before quickly making my way to the comfort room.

 _Then let me rephrase it. How is it different without me there for Maki-chan?_ was the reply I got from her. That positive uneasiness from before came back to me again. _How am I supposed to respond to that?_

I sighed deeply and decided to call her instead of replying.

"M-Maki-chan? Are you not in the middle of a class right now?"

"Well I am but I got permission to go out for a while so I could call you."

"S-sorry if I was bothering you."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. B-but more importantly, shouldn't you be resting on your bed already?" I asked first avoiding to bring up the topic.

"I will, after finishing all of your delicious porridge. So, is Maki-chan not going to answer my question from earlier?"

"H-how am I supposed to answer that?" _She really demands my answer huh…._

"Just tell me how you feel about it. My absence, I mean."

Kotori sounded unusually very serious with the question, but still with the same kindness I can always feel from her.

"W-why are you suddenly asking that?"

"I was just wondering. Like you said earlier, there are two days left before the extraction which also means two days left of you being responsible of me. After that, we won't be having much chances of spending time together for sure."

"Kotori…"

"What is it Maki-chan?"

"May I chop your head with my hand later?"

"Eeeeh? What do you think you want to do to a sick person Maki-chan?!"

"That is because you said something foolish! What makes you say those things? We see each other almost every day because of our idol activities. And as for spending time together, you can always ask me out if you want to!"

I heard loud coughing from the other line before I realized what I have just said. I saw my ears reddened at the same time as my face from the mirror.

"W-w-what I-I mean i-is that, you can a-always ask me t-to hang out w-with you i-if you want t-too!"

"Y-yeah I got it Maki-chan. D-don't w-worry. It's not l-like I-I misunderstood what you meant e-earlier. Ha ha.." she chuckled nervously.

"K-Kotori."

"What is it M-Maki-chan?"

"N-Nothing. Anyway, I need to get back now. We will visit you later after school."

"Oh okay. I'm sorry again for the bother."

"It's fine. You might be feeling lonely by yourself there so, feel free to mail me, or the others as well."

"Then I will do as you said."

"Good. See you later, bye. Rest well, Kotori."

"Yes Nishikino-sensei! See you later!"

After ending our call, I went back to our classroom.

* * *

Despite the awkward turnout of our call earlier, we continued on mailing each other throughout the afternoon period. We only stopped for a while when she told me to get more rest. I was obedient and tried to sleep but I couldn't. Minutes later we continued mailing again. I was a little worried if I am bothering Maki-chan in her class but when I asked her, she said its fine. And now that it is after school, they cancelled practice and came over here instead.

"This is why we kept on telling you not to overwork yourself Kotori." Umi-chan scolded.

"Sorry for worrying everyone."

"If you are sorry just get better already."

"S-sorry Nico-chan."

"Come on Umi-chan, Nicocchi, don't scold the sick person. How are you feeling now Kotori-chan?"

"I am doing well and surely I won't be absent again tomorrow."

"That is good to hear then."

"Thanks Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, everyone."

"By the way Kotori-chan, how come Maki-chan was the first one to know that you will be absent today?" Honoka-chan asked absent-mindedly.

With the surprised look of the third years, I guessed that they don't know about last night yet. Umi-chan looked at me with a somewhat teasing smile and I saw the same expression with Rin-chan for Maki-chan when I looked over them.

"I-I meant to mail you two earlier but before I could, Maki-chan already did."

"Last night when I sent her home, I called Maki afterwards. I told her what happened."

"What exactly happened last night?" Eli-chan asked curiously.

"Maki-chan stayed over here and took care of Kotori-chan nyaa~"

Seconds after, Rin-chan found herself lying on the ground in pain while rubbing her forehead. Maki-chan had given her a quick strong chop on the head.

"That hurts Maki-chan!"

"You asked for it!"

"Calm down Maki-chan, it's not like it is something to hide right?" I told her though deep inside, I feel awkward now that everyone knows about it.

"So Maki-chan took care of you last night huh. Great job Maki-chan!" the way Nozomi-chan said it sounded like she was teasing to which Maki-chan didn't notice.

"I-It was nothing."

"You two seemed to become closer than usual this week. I just noticed." Another innocent comment from Honoka-chan making both me and Maki-chan blush.

"A-Aren't you just imagining things Honoka?"

"No, I noticed it too Maki. Something is different with you and Kotori. Are you two keeping something from us?" Nico-chan pointed out making everyone turn towards Maki-chan with curious looks.

Maki-chan looking troubled as ever, didn't know what to say.

 _Normally Maki-chan would say something to deny it and avoid the situation. But why hasn't she said anything yet?_

* * *

 _Why did Nico-chan has to go and say that?!_

Everyone is still staring at me with curiosity while Kotori looks worriedly at me. I can just say something to brush off the situation but somehow, I find myself unable to do anything.

"Well, there isn't anything wrong with that, is there? And besides, their moms are close so there shouldn't be anything wrong with them getting close as well?"

"Nozomi…"

"Don't you agree Elicchi?"

"That's right Nozomi. Sorry Maki, Kotori if everyone put you in the spot."

"Don't worry about it Eli-chan."

"Girls it's getting late shouldn't we go home now? And we need to let Kotori rest as well."

"Ah that's right."

"Sorry for keeping you up long Kotori-chan."

I thanked Nozomi and Eli inwardly for saving us from this situation. Nozomi gave me a wink as if knowing what's in my mind.

"Sorry for intruding Kotori-chan! See you tomorrow at school! We will be heading home now."

"Thanks Honoka-chan and everyone for coming to see me. I should see you off."

Before Kotori could get up, Umi pushed her back to her bed. "No, stay here and rest. Be sure to come to school tomorrow Kotori."

Kotori just nodded and obeyed. Everyone started leaving her room and I was one of the last few to get out.

"U-Umi-chan.."

"Kotori? What's wrong?"

I suddenly heard when I walked out of the room. It was only Kotori and Umi left there.

"C-Could you stay a bit longer? I want to talk to you about something very important."

"Sure, I'll just tell everyone that I'm staying behind."

"Ah no please. If possible, could you keep it a secret?"

 _This isn't something I should be eavesdropping on._

I quietly walked down the stairs following everyone. If Kotori wants to talk with Umi privately I should let them. I will just pretend I heard nothing.

When Umi came out, she walked home together with Honoka. Nozomi and Eli said they were going to eat some parfait before going home. Nico reasoned that it is on the same way to her house so she came along. Like the usual, I walked home with Hanayo and Rin. Midway through though, I lied to them about dropping off somewhere. I parted way with them only to come back in front of Kotori's house. I hid myself behind a post and waited.

 _Why the heck am I doing this?_

Minutes later, Umi came back as well and went inside the house.

 _Just as I thought. What does Kotori want to talk about with Umi privately that she doesn't want anyone to know even just the fact that they are going to talk?_

 _Wait, I should not meddle with this right? This is out of my duty. They are childhood friends, of course it is natural if they want to have a private girl talk. But Honoka is their childhood friend too, why is she not included?_

 _Then this doesn't have anything to do with them being childhood friends. What else could it be then? What other reason would you talk to someone privately?_

I stood there for I don't know how long looking for an answer. And then it came to me like an arrow striking right through my chest.

 _Confession. Kotori is confessing to Umi. Kotori must think that the situation earlier caused a misunderstanding with Umi and she is going to clear it by confessing!_

I held my hand to my chest gripping it tightly as I feel something heavy inside. It isn't a stupid idea. I could say that everyone notices how close those two are to the point that no one will be surprised if one day they start going out as a couple.

 _Maybe I should try distancing myself from Kotori starting tomorrow._

Unconsciously, I started running away feeling stupid for going back there in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

I have nothing much to say here.. Please tell me if the chapter feels weird and, I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

* * *

After a full recovery from my fever, I'm finally back to school. Thankfully that one day of absence did not earn me tons of handouts to work on. I know I need to, but I can't really focus on class today, especially after yesterday's events. It's just like that other time when I talked to Umi-chan privately.

"Are you still sure that is just an admiration? Because if you're not, probably, the answer is yes." Umi-chan asked first thing yesterday when she got back to my room. I asked her to stay behind to know why she told Maki-chan about what happened at Honoka-chan's house.

"W-why are y-you asking me t-that now Umi-chan?! It's not like you to answer a question with another question!"

"And it is very like you to dodge a question. The reason why I told her was because I wanted to see what she'll do and, she went beyond my expectation. Which is why I am asking you that question."

"I still don't get it Umi-chan."

"Okay. Let me ask a different question. What would you do if Maki feels _that_ way about you? You know what I'm talking about."

"There's no way she does." I said looking away feeling a frown form in my face.

"Why do you think that way even after all the trouble she went for you?"

"This week is just an exception. But after this, I know we'll be back to normal where she treats me like how she does with everyone."

"This week? Is there something about this week Kotori?"

"N-not really…" I answered nervously which did not went unnoticed to Umi-chan.

"Hmm.. Well I guess that is something between you and Maki only, is it not?"

"Y-yeah, something like that. But I am planning to tell you and Honoka-chan about it after this week."

"It isn't anything like you two have started going out secretly, is it?"

"O-O-O-OF COURSE N-NOT! W-what are you talking about Umi-chan?!" Heat came up to my face and I uncharacteristically yelled at Umi-chan startling her a little followed by her laughter.

"I was just teasing Kotori. Why are you getting so flustered? Your reactions are giving me answer to my question earlier."

"Do you think I like Maki-chan _that_ way already?"

"Only you can confirm that by yourself. I am not really good with this stuff too, and you know that."

"Yes I know. And if you are good in this, you should've known what to do with your feelings already, but you don't."

"Don't turn this to me Kotori!" It was now Umi-chan's turn to blush.

"I was just having my comeback Umi-chan. Tehee"

Umi-chan went home minutes before mom came home. She checked on my condition once again before confirming that I can go back to school today. When I woke up earlier, mom had already prepared my packed lunch saying I should not strain myself since I just got over my fever. She made an extra to share with Maki-chan as thanks for taking care of me the other day, which is why I am looking for her right now.

When lunch break came, I told Umi-chan and Honoka-chan that I won't join them for lunch today. I ran right away after saying that so they won't have a chance to ask me why. I know they would ask me later anyway but at least I can get away with it for now. Upon reaching the first year's classroom, I only found Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan. I asked one of their classmates to call them over.

"Hi Kotori-chan!" greeted both of them.

"Hello Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan!"

"What's up nyaa?"

"Are you perhaps looking for Maki-chan?"

"E-eehh? H-how d-did you know Hanayo-chan?"

"I-It was a wild guess Kotori-chan." She answered timidly. "I didn't think I would get it right."

"But Maki-chan is not here nyaa.. She said she will not have lunch today when we invited her to eat with us."

"And then she immediately left the classroom with her music sheets."

"Something is wrong with Maki-chan. She has been acting weird today nyaa~"

"I agree with Rin-chan. When I asked her about it, she said she was just fine. But the air around her feels different. Did you hear anything Kotori-chan?"

"Nope. And I haven't talk with Maki-chan ever since yesterday when you girls went home."

We went silent for a while as I started to get worry. It isn't very unusual of Maki-chan to be like that, but with Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan saying Maki-chan is acting weird, I can't help but worry.

"Thank you Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan! See you at practice later! I will try looking for Maki-chan at the music room!" Without turning to see them wave goodbye to me, I went on my way to the music room.

I tried not to run in the hallway not only because we are not supposed to but also because, I do not want to mess the food mom prepared. I slowed down when sounds of piano started filling my ears. As I reach the music room, I quietly entered it trying not to bother Maki-chan.

Maki-chan is playing a soft and cute melody while humming along it.

 _Is this the new song they were composing? Nozomi-chan is right. It's really beautiful._

Everything was taken into a whole new level when my adorable junior started singing the lyrics after a long instrumental.

 _ **At the beginning we got a little closer  
I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting  
Forever (baby) Forever (maybe)**_

" _Do you think I like Maki-chan that way already?"_

 _ **I won't forget how my heart pounded  
It's always okay  
Our meeting invites tomorrow  
**_

" _Only you can confirm that by yourself."_

 _ **It would be great if I could tell you (Because I want to tell you)  
We stopped suddenly and gazed at one another…Did I click the button?**_

 _Yes you did Maki-chan. You certainly clicked mine._

* * *

So much for distancing myself from Kotori.. How am I supposed to do that when she's the one approaching me? I did not notice her come in because I was too focused in playing the piano. I sighed after pressing the last key and then when I look up, I saw her there, standing by the door with a flustered expression.

"K-Kotori?!" I yelped in surprise.

"Aah M-Maki-chan!" she reacted the same way as I just did.

"Why are you here?" I asked hoping I did not sounded rude in any way.

"O-Oh right! I-I was looking for you Maki-chan."

"How did you know I'm here?"

"Hanayo-chat told me that you brought music sheets with you when you left your classroom so, I guessed you're here."

I wanted some time alone which is why I declined Rin and Hanayo's offer to eat with them. In the first place, I also don't have any appetite for lunch. The least person I wanted to meet today is now standing before me.

Finding out that they are in love with someone else might just be the worst way to realize you are already in love with them. The strike of pain from what happened yesterday hasn't left my chest. Yes, it isn't confirmed yet but, darn it. I can't help but think of it that way. I might be jumping into conclusion but I really can't get the idea of them dating away from my mind.

 _Now I'm being stupid._

I feel like I am not ready to face Kotori yet. I want to gather my thoughts yet and confirm my own feelings and what to do with them. But, what am I supposed to do now? I don't want to chase her away.

"Why are you looking for me? Aren't you supposed to be with Umi and Honoka now to eat lunch?" I said trying not to let my feelings get over me but failed when an expression of worry formed on her face.

"Maki-chan, is there something wrong? Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan said you were acting weird today."

"N-nothing really."

"Then why are you not having lunch? It isn't good to skip a meal, and you know better."

"I just don't have an appetite."

"What to do now? Mom prepared my lunch for today and made extras that I could share with you as thanks for taking care of me the other day. I came here to ask you if you would eat with me."

Kotori is now standing beside me showing her lunch boxes. She then sat by the floor so that she will be below my eye level.

"I don't know what's going on Maki-chan, but if you don't eat anything, you will not have any energy to fight against it. A-and besides… if you are fine with me, I am willing to listen to your troubles, not just because I am your senior but also because… because… I care for you a lot, Maki-chan."

Kotori is more flustered now than earlier but I don't know if my face is any better. A great amount of heat is forming on my face as my heart skipped a beat. That one statement messed up my thoughts and feelings. My mind went completely blank when she held my hands.

"For now, let's eat together, please?"

There goes her pleading eyes again, which no one can resist. I only nodded to her finding my throat too dry to speak up. Kotori dragged me to the nearest desk and settled the lunch boxes there. She sat to my left side.

We started eating quietly. Not long enough, she broke the ice when she suddenly talked about the condition of her tooth. It seems that the swollen part had lessen a lot when she checked this morning.

"And I think I am ready for tomorrow already."

"That's good to hear. Still, don't forget to drink your medicines alright?"

"Yes Nishikino-sensei!"

"Ughh… Kotori…"

"You speak like a doctor, I can't help it Maki-chan."

"Do whatever you want."

"Maki-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Umm.. Can I ask you a favor?"

"As long as I can do it, of course."

"C-can you accompany me tomorrow? Though I said I am ready, I still feel anxious. Tooth extraction can be painful right?"

"You don't even have to ask." I murmured softly.

"E-ehh? What did you say Maki-chan?"

"I said sure, why not!"

"You're coming with me?"

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"I won't let you! Thank you Maki-chan!" Kotori happily wrapped her arms around my neck rubbing her cheeks with mine. Just when I was starting to calm down, there she goes setting my heart in fire once again. She let go of me not long after and we continued eating with the same flushed faces.

It is my turn this time to break the ice. I recalled to her the dream I had last night. I dreamed of Kotori making our clothes for the live. Then I saw myself helping her.

"I was surprised at myself because in my dream I can use the machine. But in real life, you know how I am right?"

"Hmm.. Would you like to try it then?"

"What?"

"Using the sewing machine. That's right! Why don't you come over this Sunday and help me a bit with the costumes?"

"But I don't know if I can do it. I might mess up your work and I don't want that."

"You won't know until you try Maki-chan. And I'll be there to guide you. Remember what you said to me yesterday, I can ask you to hang out anytime?"

"O-okay. I'm coming. Now, let's go finish this lunch before the bell rings."

"Thank you Maki-chan!"

"I-it's nothing… By the way, tell your mom she's a good cook, I love this."

"I'm glad you like it and I am sure mom would be happy to hear that!"

We finished our food right in time the lunch break ended. I was relieved that Kotori seemed to have forgotten to ask me about what's troubling me.

"Don't forget your medicine, okay?"

"Yes sensei! Hehee.. See you later Maki-chan!"

"See you later..."

We waved to each other as Kotori walked up the stairs. The second year's classroom is in the second floor after all.

 _I care for you a lot, Maki-chan._

Her words echoed in my mind again and again as I started heading back to our classroom. I can imagine the tint of red in my face right now. I covered my mouth with my hand when I realized that I was smiling ear to ear.

 _I feel seriously stupid right now._ I thought to myself upon reaching our classroom. I went to my chair right away not noticing how Rin and Hanayo stared at me. It didn't took me long to find out how though, when they approached me.

"Hey Maki-chan, how was your lunch break nyaa?"

"Did you meet with Kotori-chan? She was looking for you earlier."

"Y-yeah.. We met. Thanks to you two by the way." At the mention of her name, I couldn't help the smile that is forming in my face which I immediately covered with my hand once again wishing they didn't notice it.

"Seems like your mood got a lot better Maki-chan. Did something happen with Kotori-chan?"

Still covering my mouth, I averted my gaze from them. "N-nothing really." I answered nervously. Thankfully, before Rin could ask me another question, I was saved by the bell. Afternoon class started but I can't find myself to concentrate anymore.

 _This is really stupid. Just earlier my chest still feels that pain but now, I can't even describe how light it feels._

That one sentence seemed to have given me a light of hope brushing away all my negative thoughts. I started to hear the little crazy voices in my head.

 _It isn't confirmed yet if they are going out._

 _You don't even know if she really had confessed in the first place!_

 _Yes that's right! You still have a chance Maki!_

 _And doesn't that sound like a confession?_

"Nishikino-san!"

 _C-confession?! D-don't go jumping to conclusions!_

"Nishikino-san!"

 _I just said that it sounds like it is! I did not said that it is!_

"Nishikino Maki-san!"

"Y-yes ma'am?!" I jolted in surprise when it finally registered to my mind that I was being called.

"Stop daydreaming and focus on our lessons!"

"S-sorry ma'am."

"This is not like you. Are you sick?"

"No. I'm really sorry."

"Sit down."

I sat down embarrassed. That was my first time since I started high school to be scolded by our teacher. Everyone stared at me in shock as it is a very unlikely happening to see.

 _How can one sentence affect me this much?_

* * *

I am shameless. I don't even have to tell Umi-chan what I did to know that I am. I can't believe saying that would have this much effect on me. I felt so embarrassed when the words escaped my mouth and all I wanted to do then was to run away and bury myself to the ground. But of course I didn't because her gaze kept me in place.

"Minami-san, are you sure you are okay now?"

"What do you mean ma'am?"

"You look so flustered. If you are still sick, you should go to the infirmary and rest."

"N-no need ma'am. I'm fine really."

"If you say so."

I sighed in relief. I really need to calm down soon or else I might be sent to the infirmary next time for sure.

 _I would not mind that, just make sure Maki-chan is there too._

Another wave of heat came to my face and I had to hid myself on my book to avoid anyone noticing it.

 _Just what am I thinking right now! Calm down Kotori! Little birds need to concentrate on flying in order not to fall!_

 _But, what if you have fallen already?_

My eyes grew wide and I had the urge to hit my head on my table. My grip on the book tightened when I tried to hold my urge back in. I took a deep breath as an attempt to calm down.

In the end, what was Maki-chan troubling about? She looked a lot better after our lunch together which made me forget about it.

 _It would be nice if I was able to cheer her up._


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Finally chapter 7! Ahaha! I want to take this chance to thank everyone for their support to this story, and also to my other stories! it means a lot!

Well that's all XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _I hope this goes well._ I took a deep breath before taking hold of the door knob. I told Rin and Hanayo to go ahead of me because I'm on the cleaning duty today. Now I am standing in front of our clubroom. Slowly, I turned the knob and went in only to find Nico-chan in front of the computer with Hanayo and Rin, and then Honoka being guarded by Umi doing her homework. Nozomi and Eli are still probably at the student council room.

 _Kotori's not here.. which means-_

"Oh Maki, Kotori went home already. She said something came up suddenly." Umi said looking up from Honoka's notebook.

 _Good. Now it's my turn._

"I see.. Wait, I wonder why you tell me that first thing you see me Umi."

Instead of answering, Umi just winked at me. To add more to the surprise, Honoka looked up and did the same. _What did Kotori told them?_

"A-anyway, I only came here to tell you that I also have to leave early today."

"You're also busy today Maki-chan?" Rin asked turning her attention to me.

"Y-yeah, something like that." I answered twirling the ends of my hair nervously. "I'll just make up for it next Monday."

"Don't worry about it Maki-chan!"

"I will really make sure that you and Kotori will catch up with us next Monday."

"O-oh.. See you then. Bye-bye." I waved to them before exiting the room.

Umi's statement brought shivers to my spine. I don't know what she's planning yet but I can be sure that it's nothing good. I quickly made my way towards the exit.

We did not put much thought on how we're going to get away with today's practice. We just went with the cliché excuse of "something came up." Since I had my cleaning duty today, Kotori went first by telling Honoka and Umi. And then I'll pick her up on her place.

For sure, they'll be suspicious of us but Kotori said she plans on telling everyone the truth after this, so we just went with it. But the reactions I got from Honoka and Umi just now makes me wonder if Kotori had revealed to them already the truth.

I sighed checking my phone as I walk now towards the school gate. I found one message from Kotori.

 _I just got home now Maki-chan. Be careful on your way here._ (• 8 •)

Her bird-like emoticon never fails to form a smile on my face. I haven't told her that and I never plan to. I typed her a quick reply before putting my phone back on my pocket.

* * *

 _Are you prepared yet? I'm on my way there now._

"Looks like Mai-chan didn't have any troubles as well."

 _Almost ready here. No worries Maki-chan!_ (• 8 •)

It is already the day of my tooth extraction and I am not exactly sure of what to feel about it. Well, at least right after this, I can go back to eating sweets without any hesitation like the normal, though I will be extra careful of my teeth from now on.

Earlier, we had our a morning practice before going to school. My appointment with Dr. Ichiro is scheduled this afternoon. Though I told Maki-chan that I will tell everyone the truth after this, I already told Honoka-chan and Umi-chan about everything, as in everything. I got scolded by them as I have expected but thankfully forgave me right away and let me off the hook for now.

Maki-chan is almost over with her responsibility of me. Thinking about it makes me sad, but it makes me wonder if the happenings between us this week were able to change our relationship. I admit on my side, I have grown more attached to her now. I can see myself trying to come up with an excuse just to talk to her.

 _It isn't just an attachment._

 _I know. But I don't know what to do yet._

I have been admiring Maki-chan from the very first time I heard her sing. It was when she composed START:DASH! for us. When Honoka-chan started playing the CD with her record on it, I got entranced by her voice breaking the first impression I had of her.

When I first saw her, she seemed very intimidating and unapproachable. But what would I expect? We just suddenly went up to her and asked her to compose a song for us back then. She doesn't even know us yet. It was only natural that she would decline. That is why I was overjoyed when Honoka-chan brought that CD which contained her composition. Maki-chan kept on denying it was her at first.

Maki-chan changed a lot from when we first met her, or more like she let us see the real her after getting comfortable with us. Now, not only that I admire her singing voice and her piano skills, but I also admire her for herself. Maki-chan is just too shy but deep inside, she's a very adorable, sweet and kind girl. I can't help but want to hug her every time I see her and I think everything started from that thought. The drastic change of my feelings for her started with that thought and then, getting her special attention this week made it worse.

This occurred some time ago. It just so happen that Honoka-chan was running late at our supposed meeting time at my house that I was able to have an alone time with Umi-chan. We were having a sleepover at my house then, to help Honoka-chan with her studies. I didn't know what came up to me when I suddenly opened up the topic to Umi-chan. I told her about my growing admiration for Maki-chan. That's when she started teasing me that it might grow into something more. _Now, if Umi-chan did not jinx it..._

My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang suddenly. Getting up from the sofa, I made my way to our front door and opened it seeing Maki-chan by the gate smiling to me.

"I'm coming Maki-chan!" I yelled to her smiling back.

After locking our front door, I skipped my way through our gate.

"Kotori, are you looking forward to this? Weren't you afraid of the extraction?"

"Don't ruin it for me Maki-chan! I was trying not to think too hard about it so I won't be afraid!"

"Ah I see.. Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's go!"

I grabbed her by the arm as we start walking. What I said to Maki-chan was just an excuse but it was partly true. I am ready for the tooth extraction but I don't think about it as much as possible so that I would not imagine how painful it might be. The real reason for my excitement was the fact that Maki-chan is coming with me. Her presence lessens my anxiousness a lot.

"Kotori, may I ask what you told Umi and Honoka?"

"Why? Did they say anything to you?"

"They were both acting weird earlier and they kinda made me nervous."

"The truth is, I already told them everything. I just thought that it is about time for them to know."

"Ahh…. I see."

The rest of our walk to the train station was filled with silence. It was not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. We did the same until we reached the Nishikino Hospital, although from time to time, we would talk about random things.

"Oh Maki-ojousama! What brings you here today? Your father is doing an operation at the moment." greeted one of the staffs that first noticed us enter.

"Don't worry, I wasn't called by him today. I-I'm accompanying a friend."

"Ah.. But should I inform him that you came?"

"T-thanks but no need. I already told him that I would come."

"Have a good day to you and your friend!"

"H-Have a good day to you too!"

We both smiled at him before we continued heading to the elevator.

"You seemed nervous back there Maki-chan."

"I am just not yet used to it."

"But you will take over this hospital someday right?"

"Yeah… But, I can't see myself there yet, at least for now."

Maki-chan stared off to nothingness with a longing look. I felt that she didn't want talk any further with the topic so I decided not to ask anymore. Instead, I hooked arms with her again and smiled at her when she looked at me with confusion.

"I'm here for you Maki-chan!"

"T-thanks.." she shyly said looking away.

 _Arrrhh… This is the very reason why despite avoiding sweets this week, I did not have the depressing craving for it._

Upon reaching the fourth floor, we quickly moved out of the elevator. Maki-chan lead me to Dr. Ichiro's room. Luckily, he only had one more patient left when we arrived so we didn't wait that long.

"Good afternoon Ichiro-sensei." we both greeted when we entered his room.

"Oh, this is a surprise! So you two are friends?"

"Y-yeah..?" we both muttered sharing the same confusion on our expressions.

"Well you see Maki-chan, I am friend with both your mothers. Didn't they mentioned anything to you two?"

"Nothing, really. My mom just told me to come to this hospital and look for you sensei."

"I only knew that you two are friends because you were classmates in college, but I didn't know you knew Kotori's mother as well."

"Just ask them. Haha! It might take a long story if I tell you how I also knew Minami. We have to get on with this."

There was a short period of our chuckles before we started. Dr. Ichiro asked me a few questions including if I had properly followed his advice. He also asked about my current condition. After that, he asked me to lie on the dentist bed while he readies his tools. Maki-chan walked to him and seemed to ask him something. It didn't took me long to find out what it was. She grabbed the nearest chair and sat on a side near me. I did not have time to ask why because Dr. Ichiro had already came back with his tools.

"I know this is your first time Kotori-chan.. Now, I want you to think of something else. Don't think about what I'm going to do to you. Don't think that it will be painful. Instead, think of something else you like, or maybe… let's see.. Do you have anyone you like?"

In an instant, I felt my face heating up. "E-ehh? Well.."

Dr. Ichiro grinned at me. "Then, think of that person so you won't feel the pain, okay?"

"I-I'll try." I replied shyly. _I wonder what Maki-chan is thinking right now…_

I was about to glance over Maki-chan when I noticed the injection that is being brought up close to me…

"Kotori-chan, remember what I told you." Dr. Ichiro said one last time as I felt a hand taking mine unknown to him. Our fingers intertwined. The warmth it brought me made my mind blank leaving only the image of a certain redhead. I glanced over her only to see her blushing adorably. When she looked over to me, her purple eyes locked gazes with my amber ones. I suddenly felt like it was just the two of us here. Just a while ago I can still feel the air-conditioner of the room. But now, I can feel a sweat forming in my head as my body heat rise up continuously.

A crack sound snapped me out of my own world. That is when I returned my attention to Dr. Ichiro. I caught glimpse of a tooth on the tool he is holding before he disposed of it. He then ordered me to gargle some water to get rid of the blood. After he said that, the grip on my hand loosened as if to give way for me to do as he said. I immediately missed the presence of the other. After gargling, he asked me to open my mouth again so he could put the cotton ball on the spot where he took out my tooth. I obeyed once again.

"That will do for now to stop the bleeding. So, did you feel any pain?"

"N-Not at all..." _In fact, I didn't even noticed until it was over._ I tried to say in the most audible way finding it hard to speak now that the numbness is starting to register in my mind.

"That's very good to hear!" Dr. Ichiro said smiling to me.

"G-good for you Kotori." Maki-chan did the same shyly.

I smiled back to both of them. "It's thanks to you sensei!" _And also to you Maki-chan._

Dr. Ichiro then gave me a new prescription, the mefenamic acid is still present. He instructed me to drink it only when it hurts again, and for the others, he said that I need to take it for three days.

"Last few things Kotori-chan. Do not engage to any strenuous activities until the wound in your gum is fully healed. And as much as possible, do not go to a long travel." He said handling me his prescription. I nodded in response. "And one more thing, you can eat cold things, like ice cream for example, to help stop the bleeding. Got it?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Good."

"Thank you Ichiro-sensei!" Maki-chan and I said getting off from our seat.

"You're welcome! And please say hi to your mothers for me!"

"We'll do!"

Not long after we shut the door behind us, it flung open again surprising both of us. Dr. Ichiro peeked out with a grin.

"One last thing."

"What is it sensei?" I was the first one to ask.

"Seeing you two reminds me of how your mothers were when we were in college."

He gave us a wink looking at our hooked arms before retreating back inside.

* * *

 _Seeing you two reminds me of how your mothers were when we were in college._

Dr. Ichiro's statement kept on repeating in my mind. _What does he mean by that?_ After a moment of staring at each other, we broke contact looking away. With Kotori seeming like to have a habit of taking my arms, and me, not putting up an effort to refuse the skinship, it became natural for us to hook arms unconsciously. The teasing look Dr. Ichiro gave us earlier along with his statement makes me curious to no end what he meant.

We are now walking our way towards the nearest convenience store in Kotori's residence after deciding to eat ice cream together at her house. Both of us were awkwardly silent again the most of the trip, unlike the silence we had on our way to the hospital.

 _Maybe Kotori is thinking about it too? Or is it because I suddenly grabbed her hand earlier?_

Blood rushed over my face again upon remembering how deep we looked into each other's eyes earlier. As soon as our eyes connected, I felt an electricity-like feeling flowing from her hands to mine and my heart is beating like crazy. I pouted when I had to let go of her hand already.

 _Admit it already Maki._

 _Admit what?_

 _We both know what I mean._

"Maki-chan, we're already here." Kotori said looking at me with a worried expression. I was brought back to reality finding ourselves now in front of the convenience store entrance.

"O-oh. Let's go in then."

We went straight to the store's fridge for ice cream. After picking the flavors we like, I told her to pick anything she likes.

"It will be my treat."

"Ehh? But why so suddenly Maki-chan?"

"Hmm? Well I was just thinking how much you may have been craving to eat sweets."

"But still-"

"Just go on Kotori. You always treat us with the snacks and sweets you bring to our rehearsals, so I don't think you should argue with this on me?"

Sighing in defeat, she pointed out to the other fridge. We walked there and she shyly showed to me the mini-blueberry cheesecake.

 _This little bird really does love cheesecake._ "Is that all you want?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Alright, let's go pay for these now and head to your house before it gets dark." I was about to start walking towards the cashier when a hand suddenly grabbed my sleeve.

"Are you not getting a cake for youself?"

"Nope. I'm already good with the ice cream. Come on, let's go Kotori!"

In the middle of our walk to Kotori's house, she went back to normal and hooked arms with me again. _I didn't really seem to mind this._

"Say Maki-chan, do you know how our moms were like when they were in college?"

"I don't know. Mama didn't told me anything other than your mom being one of her important closest friend in college. How about you?"

"Same here. But I'm going to ask her later."

"Is it because of what sensei said?"

"T-that's part of it. And, I've been wondering about it too recently."

"I'll do the same later."

"I would like to know what your mom will say."

"Haha! Okay I'll tell you tomorrow when I come over. And tell me yours as well okay?"

"Of course Maki-chan!"

When we reached her house, her mom was still not home. We settled ourselves at Kotori's room. She left me alone for a while to grab drinks for us. She went back carrying a tray with two glasses, a pitcher of cold water, and a fork probably for her cake.

"Thank you again Maki-chan for the cake!"

"It's nothing really."

"Let's start eating now so you can go home before it gets too late." She grinned to me happily and I only nodded in response.

I'm really taking back now what I said before about both of us not being a messy eater. Kotori excitedly enjoys her cupped ice cream that she didn't noticed when a drop of it splat on her hair.

"Kotori, there's ice cream on your hair."

"Ehh! Really! Oh no, it would get all sticky. Where is it Maki-chan?"

"I'll wipe it for you."

Before Kotori could protest, my hand already made its way to her hair wiping off the cream. When my fingers accidentally brushed against her cheeks, my subconscious seemed to have taken over and I lost control. My hand slowly lingered to her cheeks.

"M-Maki-chan..?" she mumbled almost inaudibly.

Her face is flushed, and so is mine. Slowly, I felt my body leaning closer to her while Kotori doesn't even move an inch.

 _No. This isn't how it is supposed to be._

The little voice is my mind brought back my control over myself and I stopped when our face were just inches away. I moved away immediately from her and did not dare to look..

"I-I'm sorry.. I d-don't know what's gotten into me." I managed to say between my rapid heartbeats. I heard a small "Mmm.." as her response.

The atmosphere between us became awkward once again. We continued eating our ice cream quietly until we finish it. I was left alone again when she clean up our messes and went down to their kitchen. Thanks to that, I was given a time to take a breath and try to calm down from everything.

 _She did not pushed me away._

* * *

When I got back to my room, Maki-chan is getting ready to leave already. Well, it was getting late after all. Pushing off the awkwardness earlier between us, I walked closer to her.

"I'll see you off Maki-chan."

"Ah no it's okay. You need to rest."

"But I insist. Hehee"

She sighed getting back to her relaxed state. "Okay if you said so."

Maki-chan really surprised me back there. I had to drink a few glasses of water just to calm myself down. I really thought she would do it. And….. I have to admit that I was a bit disappointed. Maybe she really isn't the type to make the first move.

 _Wait something is not right here._

 _If she were to do the first move earlier doesn't that mean…_

"Kotori? Are you alright? We're already at your gate."

"E-eeh? S-sorry I was spacing out. Ha ha.."

"Well I'll be going now. See you tomorrow. Don't forget your medicine."

"Y-yeah see you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye.."

We waved to each other before she turned her back to me heading to her way home.

 _Maki-chan…_

 _She's getting away. If there's something you want to say or do right now, just do it Kotori!_

Listening to my own little voice in my mind, I ran and called out to her. "Maki-chan!"

She stopped moving and turned to me. "Kotori?" I hugged her just as I almost crashed against her. "W-what is it Kotori?"

"I forgot something. Hehee"

"What did you forgot?"

I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek almost reaching her lips. "Thank you for everything today. I will wait for you tomorrow Maki-chan!" I smiled to her widely before letting go of the hug. "Be careful on your way home! Bye-bye!" I said to her as I ran back to our house. All I can remember was how adorably flushed her face was.

 _That's what you get for making the bird fall._

I giggled upon myself slightly panting. _I better do something soon._


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update! Finally! I have a little announcement about this story.. In just 1 or more chapters, this story will end. After that, I will go on a hiatus and will be back after one or two months. But I'll still see if I can write and upload one shots and other things I planned.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well like always!

* * *

Apparently, mama and Kotori's mom only went to the same university but became classmates for only one minor subject. They belonged to different departments, mama in the college of science, while aunt in the college of education. Mama said they could have never been friends if they did not became roommates in the university dorm and classmates on that subject.

"Mama I'm going now!" I called out slowly opening our front door.

"Don't tell me you already made your decision dear?"

"W-w-what a-are y-you talking a-about mom?! I-I just promised K-Kotori to h-help out with t-the outfits!"

"Just kidding dear! Haha.. But Maki, you may not need to rush, but be sure that it will not be too late when you make your decision."

"T-thanks mama."

"Anyway, take care dear!"

"Bye mama!"

When I reached her house, I was received by a sleepy bird.

"G-good morning Maki-chan. Come in.." She greeted in between her yawn.

"Pardon my intrusion."

"Don't worry Maki-chan. My earlier this morning. She said she will be helping out a friend who just came back to Japan. So it's just the two of us again."

"I see." Wait, i-it's just us again?

"Maki-chan, you can go up ahead to my room. I'll just prepare a tea for us."

"O-okay."

And there's her smile again before leaving to go to the kitchen. Trying to ignore the increasing speed of my heartbeat, I went up the stairs. Seems that I've been coming here a lot recently that I have come to memorize how to go to Kotori's room.

 _Calm down Maki. Act like the usual!_

 _You know like ever since, that is impossible as long as it is with that bird. Don't forget how you acted yesterday.._

Cold is my natural act around almost everyone. But out of all the members, Kotori is one of those who can naturally bring out my soft side. For example, when talking to her, I find myself trying not to sound rude unlike how I always do. I never tried, never will, and will never be able to, because I can imagine all the guilt coming up to me if I do.

I remember the first time Kotori work with me alone. It was when we composed Wonder Zone. Eli suggested that someone who knows Akihabara well, should be the one to write the song that time since we were to perform there. That was after some time when we found out the Kotori is the legendary maid Minalinsky. At first, it seemed that she had a hard time writing the lyrics. But after little help with Honoka and Umi, she was able to write it. The next day, we started working on the song together while the others worked on the choreography. The lyrics of Wonder Zone was very light hearted and fluffy, as expected of the lyricist. I was used on working with Umi with the song. So when it was with Kotori, it felt new to me.

That's when I first realized that I am different around her. It made me curious. Why can't I help but be soft and kind around her? Why am I very close to being honest with myself to her? These questions continuously tortured my mind to no end and before I realized it, I became interested in her while trying to be subtle about it. But that was until I finally concluded it last night. The answers slowly came to me this week. These questions might be the reason why I thought it would be better to hang out with Kotori that time than wait for my mother to finish her business at the hospital.

"Maki-chan, could you open the door for me? My hands are full."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I stood up and made my way to the door. Kotori is carrying a tray with our tea cups and slices of cake.

"My mom brought cake last night when she got home."

"Oh how nice. Wouldn't you normally invite Honoka and Umi over to share it with them?"

"Y-yeah.. But not today. A-anyway Maki-chan, were you able to ask your mom a-about it?"

"Um.. Yes. What about you Kotori?"

"I was able to ask her too."

"Let's talk about it later after I taught you everything you need to know."

"Ah yeah, that's right. But are you sure you're okay? You seemed tired?"

"I'm fine. The talk with mom just made me stay up later than usual, that's all. And besides, there aren't much work left. Because Maki-chan is helping, I think we can finish everything today."

"What if it would be the other way around? I mean, you'll have to teach me how to use the machine, and some other things. I'd just be a bother instead of helping you."

"Don't worry Maki-chan! I know you can do it! I will guide you well. It will be fine!"

"O-okay."

After finishing our tea and cake, Kotori asked me to clean up the table while she put away what we used in their kitchen. When she came back, we set up the sewing machine on the table and the other things that we will be using. Kotori took out her sketches of the design and showed it to me.

"The only things left to do are the blazers for Eli-chan, Rin-chan, Maki-chan, and mine. And then after that, we will have to follow this pattern of design." She said pointing on her quite intricate design of the blazer.

"O-on second thought, maybe I'll just help sew the sequins for the design. I at least know how to sew."

"Maki-chan it will be fine. Now just sit here and I'll show you how to do it." Kotori said sitting me in front of the sewing machine. She started pointing out on the parts of the machine as she explain what they are for. Afterwards, she placed a piece of cloth in the machine and started it. Without any warning, Kotori grabbed my hands and placed it side by side of the cloth and made them press down on it.

"Maki-chan calm down."

The machine smoothly ran on the piece of cloth making a stitch on it while Kotori presses down her hands on mine to move the cloth. I was able to remain calm on the outside, but the inside of my chest feels like it wants to break free. Kotori is way too close and her body presses on my back. I tried my best to keep my focus on the task at hand despite Kotori's scent that is engulfing me.

After some minutes of what seemed like forever, the machine stopped bringing me back to reality. I immediately craved for the warmth that was on my hands a few seconds ago.

"Do you get it now Maki-chan? Or should I show to you once again?"

"I-I'm fine. I think I want to try it myself this time."

My situation right now is another example. Usually I would act so confident with myself and will say something like, "Of course I can do it. You don't have to show me again." I guess I can't help but be honest around this bird.

Good thing I am a fast learner. It did not take long for me to get the hang of it. I was already able to finish my blazer while Kotori was working on putting the beads for the other outfits.

"Kotori! I did it!" I called out to her after turning off the machine trying not to sound too excited though I know I failed.

She happily scooted closer to me and looked at my finished work thoroughly with gleaming eyes. "I told you Maki-chan, you can do it! Good job!"

"T-thanks." Came out my reply shyly while twirling the ends of my hair.

"Let's exchange now. It's my turn to make mine."

"W-wait. U-umm.. I.. I want to make yours too.. W-will you let me?"

I don't know where my confidence and courage came from to ask that but I just did anyway because it is what I want to do. I was caught off guard by her sudden hug.

"You're really cute Maki-chan! I'm leaving it up to you then!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I am looking forward to it because I will get to be the first one to wear something Maki-chan made!"

"I-It is n-not like t-that's my reason f-for wanting do make it!" I looked away embarrassed.

That is not a lie, but not the truth either. Yes, I did not thought of that when I said I want to make Kotori's blazer. But after she mentioned the idea of getting her to wear my first creation, it became part of my reason of wanting to do it. The blush on my face and my reactions told the opposite of my words to Kotori. She just giggled to me before continuing what she was doing earlier, though this time, she stayed by my side. I did not bother to ask why because I did not mind.

A very comfortable silence filled the room as I started working on Kotori's blazer. After a short while, a sweet hum took over the silence. I recognized the song she is humming and it is my latest composition. I peered over to Kotori only to get a smile in return and a response of, "It has been popping out suddenly in my head ever since I heard it."

My face heated up for the nth time this day and I get back to moving my hands. She continued humming and before I realize it, I am already humming along her.

" _I've written this one not based on my own experience."_

" _Ehh? Really? Then..."_

" _I just added a little from my imagination to how I think it might turn out. For short, it is a mix of my imagination and the ones that inspired me."_

" _The ones that inspired you? Who?"_

" _K-Kotori and...you Maki."_

The conversation I had with Umi a few days ago suddenly played back in my mind.

 _Umi…. Seems like your imagination is coming true._

I just continued humming along while working on the blazer ignoring the new batch of heat wave coming to my face. I finished the song without even noticing that the one who started it had long stopped. A weight fell on my left shoulder and that is when I found out that Kotori had fallen asleep.

"K-Kotori?" I whispered checking out if she has fallen asleep completely. I received no reply but only her soft breathing. I thought of carrying her to her bed so she could sleep comfortably. But since I am not that strong to do it, I just moved her carefully and let her head rest on my lap instead. I stoke her hair for a few times before continuing my work.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes finding myself unexpectedly very comfortable on this unfamiliar softness my head is resting upon. _This scent is very familiar though. Just like that scent from last week that led me to- M-Maki-chan?!_

Looking up, my eyes widen in surprise to come face to face with my beloved redheaded junior. From what I deduced in our position, I have fallen asleep beside her and instead of just letting me be, she let me rest on her lap and soon after fallen asleep herself. I slowly got up from her carefully removing her hand that was resting on my shoulder. I noticed the blazer she had finished that is for me. An addition to my conclusion earlier, Maki-chan fell asleep after finishing my blazer. I smiled proudly at her. _Good job Maki-chan._

It is now my turn to let her rest on my lap. I found enjoyment on just staring at her sleeping face with my right hand playing with her hair. I didn't know how long had passed before Maki-chan woke up. When we checked out the time, it is already quarter to five.

"Why didn't you woke me up?"

"I could ask you the same Maki-chan."

"You seemed really tired that's all."

"And I could reason the same to you Maki-chan." I grinned to her as she sigh in defeat. "By the way, good job Maki-chan! You're getting better at it!"

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes!"

"T-thanks."

"Now it's really my turn to use the sewing machine and Maki-chan for putting the designs!"

We changed position but we stayed beside each other. We both started working again in silence but Maki-chan did not let it last for a little longer.

"S-say Kotori, w-what did your mom told you about her and my mom? A-and, what do you think of it?"

We had postponed talking about the topic longer than supposed to be. We promised to talk about it today after all so, it's not now or never, but now or now.

"I hope you'll agree on this. I think they were way too close with each other."

"Y-yeah that's right."

"But I didn't think it's bad at all.. Though I also don't know what say about it. You know what I mean right Maki-chan?"

"I don't want us to continue talking blindly here Kotori."

And so we continued working on the outfits while talking about our mom's past.

Dr. Ichiro was the classmate and friend of both Maki-chan's parents. Before they entered college, her mom was already engaged to her father. Soon enough after entering college, they both became close friends with Dr. Ichiro even though the three of them got separated after starting their majors. They still became classmates on their other subjects and often meets up when they can. But it was Dr. Ichiro who were able to hang out more with Maki-chan's mom. That was the reason why he knew my mom and he seemed to know how they were very well back in college.

It was during her second year in college when mom decided to move out of her apartment and live in the university dorm instead. She said grandma had advised to her to try living with someone else instead of living alone by herself. She followed her advice and met aunt. They only talk to each other when they need to at first. Mom said, she found Maki-chan's mom intimidating that she was hesitant to open up to her when they first met. But, when they found themselves sitting next to each other on a minor subject, the ice between them broke. That was the start of their friendship. Sometimes they would eat out in the university cafeteria for lunch with Dr. Ichiro, but, most of the days, they would take turns to cook and prepare bento for each other. They would also hang out during weekends with Dr. Ichiro and sometimes with Maki-chan's father. But of course, there were also times when they'll go out with just the two of them.

My mom was quite hesitant to talk when we get to the turning point of the story, and the same thing seemed to happen with Maki-chan and her mom. Aunt would sometimes tease my mom to Dr. Ichiro. My mom described feeling uncomfortable whenever Maki-chan's mom does that. She always responds with another tease to dodge the subject. That is when she slowly realized something she wasn't supposed to feel. And that one time she fell gravely sick confirmed it to herself.

It was the peak of their college days when they both have a lot of projects to work on to. Mom had fallen sick after forcing herself to reach her deadlines. Aunt took care of her while getting scolded on not taking care of herself. After that incident, she didn't know how to act around Maki-chan's mom anymore. She had fallen for her best friend who was already engaged. For some time, mom tried hard to get away from aunt without pushing her away. Holding hands in public, feeding each other, kisses on the cheeks, cuddling to each other till they fell asleep, mom had realized that these things they do were too far from just what they are actually. Maki-chan's mom thought the same but the idea of their friendship slowly crumbling did not sit well with her. And so, aunt yelled to my mom for the first time telling her to stop avoiding her and face her the way she wanted to. Despite their complicated situation, they continued what they had before without a care even if they have come beyond the boundaries of what best friends should be. But after graduation, they decided to part ways and leave to fate if it would bring them back together again someday leaving behind all their unspoken feelings for each other.

Maki-chan's mom wasn't really in love with Mr. Nishikino until after college. Aunt, though she never confessed to my mom, had also fallen for her. But as an engaged woman, she prioritized her family and responsibilities first. She never dared to confess her feelings to my mom because she knows how bad it might turn out for both of them.

Mom never confessed her feelings to Maki-chan's mom for almost same reason. She knows that if she had told her she loves her, it would either be they become lovers with their families despising them or, they will lose their friendship forever. They both know the feelings of the other even though they never said it. They both know they were in love with each other. It was very obvious that all that's left is for them to make it official. But they did not do it, instead, left it to fate.

"And if not for their decision, maybe we would have not existed at all Maki-chan."

"Y-yeah. That is for sure."

After years of staying engaged with Mr. Nishikino, aunt learned to love him. My mom on the other hand met my father during the time before becoming the chairwoman of our school.

"My mom said she sometimes wonder what would have happened if she had confessed. But at the same time, she doesn't regret anything because she gave birth to me."

"The same goes for my mom Maki-chan."

We stayed silent for a while concentrating on our own work. I have been trying to take in everything since last night. Now we are both in deep thoughts. It was almost dinner time already when we finished all the works left for our outfit. Since it was already late, I invited Maki-chan to eat dinner out with me without letting her refuse. We chose a nearby café to have our dinner. After the waitress had taken our orders, I decided to open up the topic again.

"Maki-chan, what if things turned out differently between them and we ended up being step sisters?"

'Ehh? You mean.." she raised a brow confirming if she really got what I meant. I nodded to her with a smile.

"What do you think?"

"T-then I'll be childhood friends with Honoka and Umi too.."

"And then we would always ask you to play piano for us! We will sing along as you play!"

"That sounds fun.."

"It isn't a bad idea right?"

"Yes.. I have always wished I had an older brother, but an older sister sounds good too."

"Then, why don't you try calling me oneechan?"

"W-why would I do that? That's embarrassing!" she looked away with a tint of red on her face.

"Just once Maki-chan…"

"Kotori, you can't always get your way with me! That's unfair!"

"But.."

"Stop pouting. Look our food is here."

"Sorry for the wait, here are your orders." The waitress said while settling down the plates of our food, and the glasses for our drinks. "Call me if you need anything. Enjoy your dinner!" We both thanked her before she left.

"Come on Kotori, we can't stay out too late so we better finish eating now."

"I'm going to make you say it someday." I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?"

"I said okay I'm digging in."

I paid our bills after we're done eating even though she was protesting. I said I would treat her after all. I also did not let her refuse when I said that I want to walk her home.

"Unless you say it, I won't take no for an answer Maki-chan."

"Do what you want.."

Hooking my arms on her like the usual, we are now almost at her house. "Why are you so against it Maki-chan? Calling me oneechan for once wouldn't hurt." We stopped in front of their gate and she turned to me. She looked at me seriously making me nervous. Maki-chan took a deep breath.

"Ko… Kotori-neechan. Mou! This is really embarrassing Kotori!"

"But you were really cute Maki-chan!" I hugged her rubbing my cheeks with hers happily.

"A-are you happy now?"

"Yes!"

"I'll really only say it once. Yes, the idea of us being sisters doesn't sound bad but…" the tone of her voice returned to a serious one. I peered over to her face curiously letting go of the hug. She looked straight to my eyes before continuing.

"But, I don't think I'll only want to be your sister. I would like to be someone more than that in your life Kotori."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for this late update and hanging everyone that long. I am sure now that the next chapter will be the last. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Mama, what if I have fallen for a girl too? H-How would you react to that?"

I asked her twirling the ends of my hair. She did not looked surprise at all to my question as if mama already knows why I asked.

"Maki-chan, did you know what made me fall in love with your papa?"

"E-eh? Wasn't it just because you've learned to love him?"

"That may be part of it too but, there's a greater reason."

"W-What is it?"

"When your father proposed to me, I decided to tell him all about what happened between Minami and me. It was a hard decision for me because I was so scared everything will change if I told him. But I thought, if we're getting married, he has the right to know. And telling him must be one of the best decision I ever made in my life."

"W-why is that?"

"After telling him everything, he hugged me and told me he loves me. Your father thanked me for finally telling him about it. All along, he knew about it. He said, he even thought of giving up on me to let me be with Minami. But he didn't. You got your stubbornness from your father after all."

"I didn't!"

"Ahaha.. Anyway, all those years, he knew it all along but still loved me as a whole. It wasn't just because our families wanted us to get together, but because he really loves me. He accepted everything I am. That moment when he told me he loves me after I told him everything was the first time my heart beat for him. Your father may be stubborn but he is such a wonderful person."

"I know. And I love you two a lot."

Mama then hugged me tightly with a smile. She stroked my hair as she continued to speak. "Maki-chan, I want you to also find a wonderful person like your father. Someone who you'll really be happy with. If you have fallen for a girl too, I will support you. Your papa will too. We already talked of that possibility before and we decided to support you with all that we can as long as it is someone you really love."

"Is that why you never brought up the topic of arranged marriage to me?"

"Yes my dear. We wanted you to find someone you'll fall in love with by yourself."

"Thank you mama."

Mama then broke the hug and gave me a smirk. "Now, who are we talking about? Or do I not need to ask?"

"M-Mama! D-Don't ask! I-I haven't even confirmed my feelings yet!"

"You haven't? Or you are still denying it to yourself?"

I stared at her wide-eyed finally realizing it. I said I want to confirm if I really have fallen for her but all I've been doing is denying to myself that my feelings are not that deep.

"Well you don't need to rush. Kotori-chan seemed to be the 'willing to wait' type after all."

My eyes grew even wider after mama had said that. _Is it that obvious?!_

"Oh look at how flustered you are right now. Did I guess it right?"

"M-MAMA!"

"Calm down my dear. What do you plan to do then?"

"I-I don't know."

"Are you not thinking of confessing to her?"

"C-co-confess?!"

"Think about it for now. You don't need to rush your decision. Just make sure that are ready when you finally make your decision."

* * *

"But, I don't think I'll only want to be your sister. I would like to be someone more than that in your life Kotori."

As soon as I have realized what I blurted out, blood rushed to my face and I know that I am blushing furiously. Kotori just stared at me speechless and I stared back frozen in place not knowing what to do next. Awkward silence enveloped us.

 _Why did I say that? Just look how messed up everything is now!_

I suddenly remembered my conversation with mama last night after she told me about her and Kotori's mom. _Mama, my stupid mouth made the decision for me. I hope you won't consider this as rushed._

"M-Maki-chan.."

"A-anyway, it's getting late. Be careful on your way home. I-I'm g-going in now Kotori. G-good ni-" I already turned my back on her when suddenly I felt her hand grabbing my sleeve.

"W-wait Maki-chan."

With her unusual tone of seriousness, I stopped moving and waited for her to speak up. I felt her intense gaze on my back making my heart beat wilder.

"I won't be able to go to sleep unless you make it clear to me Maki-chan. What do you mean by that?"

 _It is now or never. You already started it so take responsibility.._

 _I know. You don't need to tell me. I guess this isn't really rushed because I know for sure that I really am deeply in love with this person right behind me._

 _At least you're finally honest with yourself now._

 _Like you're the one to talk!_

My inner thoughts argued with each other. I bit my lower lip and turned to face her once again. I feel extremely embarrassed and nervous at the moment.

"Ehhh? M-Maki-chan? A-are you crying?"

I touched my cheeks to confirm and there I felt a warm liquid. _Oh shoot. Since when did I started crying?_

"I-I'm sorry Maki-chan! Y-you don't need to tell me if it's too much for you! Stop crying please!" Kotori panicked as she wiped my tears with her thumbs.

"D-don't worry Kotori, that's not the reason why I'm crying. Though I won't deny that it might be too much for me to make it clear to you."

"T-then why are you crying?" she stopped wiping my tears and held my cheeks instead.

"Maybe because my feelings are overflowing."

Her face is so close to mine as she stared at me in confusion. I am not the romantic type so I'll just get this out straightly. I pulled Kotori close to me and hugged her.

"Geez Kotori. How can you be so careless? My tears overflowed because I've realized that I have fallen for you more than I thought. I have fallen deeper for you so much that I want to kiss you in the lips right now. What would you do if I didn't have self-control?"

I pulled away from her and giggled. I felt very proud of myself. Saying it lifted a great weight on my chest. Kotori was left stunned by my confession.

"I want to know how you feel about me too Kotori. But please think about it first before you tell me. I will wait for you."

She only nodded in response and I took that as a signal to finally call it a day.

"G-good night then. See you tomorrow!"

I did not wait for her response before turning my back on her and walked towards our gate. As soon as I got inside our house, I mailed Kotori.

 _Be careful on your way home._

Sighing, I finally yelled that I'm home. It was only mama again who welcomed me. Papa must be doing another surgery to be this late.

"What happened to you darling? You seemed flushed."

"N-Nothing.."

"Don't tell me…"

"It's probably not what you think mama! Anyway I'm heading straight to bed tonight after taking a bath."

"Yeah, yeah, so you can meet up with your little bird immediately in your dreams."

"MAMA!"

She watch me get flustered even more while chuckling. We bid our good nights before I went up to my room. Confessing to Kotori is already more than my limit. If I told mom that I already did it, who knows how much teasing would I get right now? I am already too tired and this day had been really long for me. I'll tell her about it tomorrow maybe.

* * *

"So that's why Maki-chan and Kotori-chan seemed to have been spending a lot more time with each other last week?"

"Yes that's right Hanayo-chan."

"And also the reason why you two skipped practice last time nyaa?"

We both nodded in confirmation. With our next live coming in three weeks, it has been decided that we will increase the frequency of our morning practices. First thing in the morning when everyone gathered, I announced about last week and that I can't participate on our rehearsals for the next few days. I got scolded a little for keeping it from everyone until now but was immediately understood.

Umi-chan reminded us that we will have to make up for our lost practice time last Saturday but did not detail yet what she is going to make us do. They proceeded with our morning practice starting from stretches. Since I can't join them, I took over the task of checking everyone's movements.

I couldn't sleep well last night. My mind was occupied by our redheaded junior more than the usual. Maki-chan's confession last night was too good to be true. I almost thought that it was all just a dream until I accidentally hit my head on a post and got a bump. It still hurts a little right now. Thankfully my bangs can cover the bump. She even mailed me to be careful on my way home and yet that happened.

We all went to school together after our morning practice. Rin-chan was busy telling Maki-chan about her Sunday hang-out with Hanayo-chan, while I was busy calming Umi-chan from scolding Honoka-chan again for forgetting her home work. I didn't get the chance to talk to Maki-chan.

Whenever I try to focus on our lessons, my mind trails back to her and I didn't even noticed that it was already lunch break until Honoka-chan and Umi-chan approached me. We ate together at our usual place.

"Kotori-chan, you seemed to be awfully quiet today. Is something wrong?" Honoka-chhan asked after finishing her bread.

"Am I? You're just imagining things Honoka-chan." I forced a laugh to brush off the topic but looks like no one would buy that.

"Kotori, if even Honoka notices it that just means how obvious it is."

"Hey, what do you mean by that Umi-chan?!"

"Exactly as what I said."

 _Umi-chan is saying how dense you are Honoka-chan._ I giggled at my own thought catching the attention once again of my bickering childhood friends.

"I'd have to agree with Umi-chan about that."

"Ehh… Even Kotori-chan?!"

I sent a wink over Umi-chan making her blush. "B-before we get off topic, tell us Kotori. Did something happen?"

"Please Kotori-chan, tell us. Is there anything we can do?"

"Nothing is wrong actually. But something happened."

 _I've realized that I have fallen for you more than I thought._

Maki-chan's confession replayed once again on my mind and I feel myself getting flustered once again. I looked away from them to hide my blushing face and covered my mouth.

"K-Kotori-chan.. is smiling widely?"

"I-I'm not."

"But you are."

"So something good happened? Aren't you going to share it to us, Kotori?"

"Honoka-chan! Umi-chan!"

When I am excited or happy, my pitch goes higher than normal when I speak. Now I think I reached my highest when I squealed to them because they both shared the same shock on their faces.

"W-what is it Kotori-chan? Y-your eyes are shining!"

"I… you know I.."

"You.. what? Kotori?"

"Stop hanging us like that Kotori-chan! Spill it out already!"

I smirked to them readying myself. "I love you two, but lunch break is almost over so I can't tell you yet about it. Let's hurry back to the classroom now!" And before they could even react, I ran as fast as I can.

"Kotori-chan that's unfair!" I heard Honoka-chan yelled.

"And you are not supposed to be tiring yourself like that right! Stop right there Kotori!" Umi-chan followed soon after. They both ran after me until we reached our classroom just in time when the bell for the afternoon classes rang.

All of us are gathered now in the clubroom talking about our next live. Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan were the last ones to come because of student council works. I announced that our outfits for the next live were finished and all that's left is for us to try it out.

"I'll bring it tomorrow so I can make adjustments as soon as possible if there will be."

"Weren't you supposed to take a rest Kotori-chan?" Hanayo-chan asked worriedly.

"The doctor said only strenuous activities, so making outfits should be just fine. And besides, Maki-chan helped me out yesterday." I winked over to Maki-chan. I caught her reddening face before she was able to look away and hide it.

"Maki helped you? Harasho!"

"That's quite surprising. So Maki-chan knows how to sew?"

"Of course I know how to sew! What do you think of me Nozomi? But, I had Kotori teach me how to use the machine."

"Heh~" Nozomi-chan gave us a knowing look sending shivers down my spine.

"Kotori, you can bring them tomorrow. Ask for help if you need to, okay?"

"Got it Eli-chan!"

"Moving on, Maki and Umi said that our new song is almost done. We will now decide on who will be the center of this song."

Umi-chan gave copies of the lyrics for everyone to read while the melody Maki-chan composed plays on the computer.

 _This song is really cute. Umi-chan's lyrics fits perfectly with this happy melody._ I thought to myself humming along the melody happily. Upon reaching the second chorus of the song, I felt everyone's gazes on me. I stopped humming and stared at them nervously.

"E-eveyone? W-why are you all looking this way? I-is there something behind me?"

"Kotori-chan!"

"H-Honoka-chan?"

She took my hand and raised it with hers. "I vote for Kotori-chan to be the center of _Baby Maybe Koi no Button_! Who agrees with me?" Everyone raised their hands in unison.

"Eeehh?!"

"That's right. Even the great Nico Nii thinks that you Kotori is more fitted to be the center of this song. You should be grateful for that."

"Nicocchi is right. I don't even need to consult my cards to say that this song calls for Kotori-chan to be the center of it."

"Rin agrees too nyaa~ I don't know if it's the same for everyone, but Kotori-chan comes to my mind when I hear this song."

"It's decided then! Congratulations Kotori-chan!"

"W-wait, aren't we deciding this on a whim?"

"N-Normally, I would agree to that but, this could be our best decision on a whim ever."

"See, even Maki-chan agrees!"

"Go for it Kotori-chan!"

"This isn't the first time that you'll be our center, Kotori. It will be fine."

"Hanayo-chan, Umi-chan..." I looked at them, and then turned to everyone's expectant look. I gave in and just smiled to them. "I'll do my best then."

"Yay!" Honoka-chan gave me a crashing hug as everyone cheered for me.

Umi-chan announced our practice schedule for this week, and then everyone proceeded to the rooftop. Just like this morning, I took on the task of watching over everyone to check their movements. We decided to take a break after almost an hour.

"Maki, can I have a moment please?" I suddenly heard Umi-chan. I glanced over them and saw Maki-chan stiffened a little. Maki-chan nodded and followed behind her.

 _W-wait, a-are they coming this way?!_

"Kotori you too."

"Ehh? W-what is it Umi-chan?"

"Maki, Kotori.."

"Y-yes?" we said in unison.

"This is about how you will make up for your lost practice time."

"Are we going to have extra practice or something?" Maki-chan asked.

"Nope there's no need for that. I'm sure you two can catch up with everyone soon. After thinking about it, I think you two already made up for it since you two worked on our outfit yesterday."

"Are you sure about that Umi-chan?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Umi/Umi-chan!"

The break was over after fifteen minutes. Everyone continued with the dance routine. We finished our practice earlier today because Umi-chan has archery practice today, while Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan still has something to finish in the student council. The rest of us started packing to leave. The first years left first together with Nico-chan leaving only me and Honoka-chan.

 _Uuhh.. I didn't get to talk much with her today. It isn't like she's avoiding me right?_

"Kotori-chan, let's have some manju again at my house? Last time you couldn't really eat much right?"

"Oh sure!"

"I also invited Umi-chan and she said yes. Umi-chan said we could go ahead, but what do you think?"

"Let's wait for her to finish."

"Okay! I'll let her know that we will be waiting for her here!"

Honoka-chan took out her phone and started typing her message. Now that I think about it, I haven't been alone with Honoka-chan recently.

 _That's because you were busy with your Maki-chan the past few days._

I felt heat came to my face at my own thought. That was just very embarrassing. I'm so glad Honoka-chan isn't an esper. I would not know if I'll still have a face to show if anyone heard that. After a few more moments of silence, Honoka-chan looked at me with a smirk before speaking.

"Kotori-chan… I still haven't forgotten about what happened earlier at lunch break."

"E-ehh… I-I don't know w-what you're talking about H-Honoka-cha-"

"Is it about Maki-chan?"

 _Ehhh? Does Honoka-chan knows?_

Honoka-chan's expression changed into a calm one but with curiosity. I was silenced for a while because of her question.

"To tell you the truth, I have noticed it for a while now.. The way you look at Maki-chan, and the way she looks at you too Kotori-chan.."

"Honoka-chan.. You mean.."

"You like Maki-chan don't you, Kotori-chan? And it's not the kind of friendly like."

I just nodded to her still shocked. I've been thinking of telling Honoka-chan about it just like how I told Umi-chan, especially now that I confirmed my feelings. But looks like I didn't have the need to.

"S-since when have you noticed it Honoka-chan?"

"Maybe even before you noticed it yourself Kotori-chan."

"Ehhh?!"

"The events from last week just proved it to me. But I've noticed it long before that. I just got lucky though."

"Got lucky? What do you mean Honoka-chan?"

"It all started with just a thought. Remember you two spent some time together because of _Wonder Zone_? While watching you two, I thought to myself, what if you two are dating.. and then before I realize it, watching your interactions with each other became a habit for me. I bet you didn't know that I saw you two share food during lunch last week."

"Eeehh! You saw that!"

"Yes! I almost squealed you know!"

"And I thought no one noticed it..."

"It's okay Kotori-chan. And I was pretty sure Nozomi-chan noticed it too. She just didn't said anything."

"Aaawww…" I covered my face out of embarrassment but Honoka-chan took it away.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Kotori-chan! Besides me and Nozomi-chan, I don't think anyone else saw it."

"Are you sure Honoka-chan?"

"Yes! And besides, when you two starts dating, wouldn't it be something natural for everyone to see? So you should get used to it!"

"W-wha-what a-a-are you t-talking about H-Honoka-chan?!"

"What's wrong? You like Maki-chan, and Maki-chan likes you the same way too, I think."

"That's right but-"

"Ehhh! So you know already Kotori-chan?"

"The thing that I can't tell Honoka-chan and Umi-chan earlier.. The good thing that happened to me… It was Maki-chan's confession. She confessed to me last night."

"Maki-chan confessed already?!"

My hand quickly made its way to Honoka-chan's mouth and covered it. "Don't say it out loud Honoka-chan!" She tapped it as a signal that she had calmed down.

"That was surprising. I didn't think Maki-chan would be the first one to confess."

"I was surprised too.. And seems like she was surprised herself too.. Tehee~"

"Why couldn't you say it earlier Kotori-chan?"

"W-well… I feel so happy every time I remember it and… my feelings overflowed again earlier that I was afraid my heart would explode if I say it." I wondered how many times I got flustered today and looked away. Honoka-chan started laughing and then proceeded to hugging me.

"Kotori-chan, you're really cute! But that was really unfair. I was so curious about it!"

"S-sorry.."

"And you did not tell me again this time even though you told Umi-chan about it."

I was met by her pouting face when Honoka-chan let go of the hug. I have no excuse for it this time. Last time, I just couldn't tell Honoka-chan because of the live, and what happened after. But this time, I really did not said anything to her even after telling Umi-chan.

"I-I'm sorry Honoka-chan.."

"It's okay Kotori-chan. I understand. I have been keeping something from you and Umi-chan too after all."

"Ehh?" _W-wait.. Is Honoka-chan blushing?_

"I too have someone I like.. Romantically."

Honoka-chan said the last part in a whisper. If we weren't the only ones in the clubroom, I might not have heard it. And when what she said finally sunk in, my eyes grew wide in excitement and put my hands on Honoka-chan's shoulder.

"Honoka-chan has someone she likes?!"

"Y-yeah.."

"Who is it Honoka-chan?"

"It is someone within our group too."

"Tell me Honoka-chan! Who is it?"

"Now I know that it is not obvious. Hehee"

"HO-NO-KA-CHAN"

"Ehehe.. It's not like I don't plan on telling you who she is Kotori-chan.. hehe~ I was just happy to know that it isn't obvious."

"It certainly is not obvious."

"Or maybe that's because you've been too focused on Maki-chan that you failed to notice." Honoka-chan teased making me blush again.

"T-that's not true!"

"I'm just kidding! Hehe~"

"Stop dodging the topic and tell me already Honoka-chan!"

"Umi-chan."

Honoka-chan said it in a whisper again, and this time it was softer that I wasn't sure if I heard it right. "Could you say that again Honoka-chan?"

"UMI-CHAN!"

"W-why are you yelling my name all of a sudden?"

 _Was Honoka-chan just calling out Umi-chan because she noticed her get in the room or-_

"Because I heard your footsteps Umi-chan. Haha"

"What's with that?"

"Aren't you quite early Umi-chan?" I asked pushing off my thoughts for now.

"They decided to end our practice earlier than usual today."

"Ahh.. I see.."

"Are you two ready to leave? I already gathered all my belongings."

"Yes. Let's go now Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!"

"That's unfair Honoka! Wait for us!"

Honoka-chan suddenly ran off and Umi-chan followed.

While we were eating manju at Honoka-chan's house, I decided to tell Umi-chan about Maki-chan's confession too. Just like Honoka-chan's reaction, she was a bit surprised. And then the question that I have been struggling to find an answer came.

"What do you plan to do now Kotori-chan?"

"I don't know."

"How come you don't know? You already know to yourself that you feel the same way about her right? What's keeping you from giving Maki an answer?"

"I don't know. She said to think about it first. And besides, I was too surprised that I couldn't say anything last night."

"Maki said that because she wants you to think carefully on how you see her. Maki wants you to know it yourself if you can see yourself being with her."

"Maki-chan wants to make sure that whatever your answer will be, you will not regret it. She wants the best for Kotori-chan. If Kotori-chan already found her answer, go tell Maki-chan and see what happens next!"

Umi-chan and I stared at Honoka-chan both surprised at how much what she said made a point. She pouted at us saying "Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are such a meanie" making both of us laughed.

"Thanks Umi-chan, Honoka-chan! Don't worry, I'll make up my mind as soon as possible. I would not like to keep Maki-chan waiting for so long."

"No matter what happens we will support you!" They both said.

It's always relieving when I talk to my childhood friends about these kinds of things. When I make things clear with Maki-chan, I promise to help them out with all that I can. For now, I will focus on what should I do, and how I would answer Maki-chan.


	10. Chapter 10

So this is the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this fic. Thank you for everyone who read this up to the end, for all the reviews, follows and favorites, thank you thank you! See you in my next story which will be month(s) from now because I will be inactive for a while.

Lastly, like the usual, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

This is how it used to be. This was supposedly how we used to be. Casual co-members who isn't specially close, who doesn't often talk to each other, unless necessary. Not getting much chance to interact with each other. It was so natural before but now, I don't feel at ease.

I am not avoiding her or anything. It just so happen that we couldn't have much chance to talk yesterday. It reminded me of her question last week which I managed to dodge.

 _How is it different without me there for Maki-chan?_

I couldn't answer it then because I didn't know how to put it into words that time. After confessing to her, I know now that it is very unsettling for me. All I can do is look at her secretly when I get the chance to, then look away when my heart couldn't take it anymore. It was just almost two days ago when I confessed to her and yet, the feelings I felt when the words came out of my mouth are still fresh. I feel incredibly nervous whenever I look at Kotori. As I have expected, mama teased me a lot after I told her about my confession, at the same time, she said she's very proud of me.

During our morning practice earlier, we talked a bit about the new song and decided that we will work on dividing the song later at our afterschool activity so we could start practicing the song as soon as possible. That will be after we tried out the outfits Kotori made.

 _If these feelings catch a ride on the wind and tickle your ears_

 _You should be able to hear my warm and sweet thoughts_

 _I tried imagining it but I don't understand at all_

 _I planned to know but I don't understand the real you_

I sung the second verse of the new song in my mind. Our second period ended up as a self-study because our classical literature teacher is absent due to some family matters. That song randomly pops out on my head and I can't help myself from singing it. When It does, that bird comes to mind as well. But most of the time, it's the other way around.

 _This secret is a frustration_

 _Expanding selfishly on its own_

 _There's a single button for love_

 _As soon as it was clicked, things started_

 _There's a single button for love. As soon as it was clicked, things started.. Kotori... why do you keep invading my thoughts.._

Sighing to myself, I just noticed the gazes of my classmates on me. I looked over Rin who had a wide grin on her face, then to Hanayo who shyly smiled at me.

 _What is going on?_ I thought to myself. Everyone get back to studying except for Rin who I saw took out her phone and started typing under her desk. My phone vibrated a minute after. When I opened it, there was a mail from Rin. _So that's why she took out her phone._ I opened her mail only to get the answer to my question.

 _Maki-chan, why did you stop nyaa? You were humming our new song right? You hummed it beautifully, I'm sure everyone enjoyed it!_

A loud bang was heard throughout the classroom as I let my head fell on my desk out of embarrassment.

 _Have I been singing it out loud?_

 _No. Rin said you were humming._

 _Oh. Humming.. Just humming.. That's reassuring.. Definitely NOT!_

I may not be as shy as Umi but, humming all of a sudden in the middle of a self-study session is really embarrassing. Everyone must think I am weird now! I just want to disappear right at this moment.

 _Aren't you going to wait for Kotori's answer? Don't be like that._

 _Shut up! It's not like I mean it that way exactly!_

Another vibration came from my phone and even though I don't have the will to check it, I peered on it and saw another mail, this time from Hanayo.

 _Are you okay Maki-chan? Don't hit your head on your desk, you surprised us. Anyway, if you're worrying about it, it's fine Maki-chan. Though it may be embarrassing for me too, but I can tell everyone enjoyed it. Your voice is really beautiful after all. No one would think you are weird if that's what you are worried about._

I sit myself properly once again and glanced over Hanayo. She gave me Honoka's signature 'Faito da yo' pose. I sighed and smiled back, mouthing her a thanks', then gave Rin a quick glare. So much for that embarrassment, I should just forget about it right now and go back to studying.

* * *

Three days had almost passed already ever since my tooth extraction. I'm pretty sure that the wound had already healed but our P.E. teacher didn't want to risk so she made me sit out of our class, and instead, asked me to bring some papers to the faculty office. Not like I mind doing some errands but, I wanted to play volleyball too. Though it is just the first meeting for our P.E. class to have volleyball, they'll be sure to play already,

" _Let's play together with everyone next time Kotori-chan!"_

" _It will be a good exercise so I think it's a good idea. I will add it on our practice menu."_

Honoka-chan and Umi-chan tried cheering me up earlier even though I told them I am not upset about it. It isn't the reason why I seemed gloomy. I had a hard time falling asleep last night thinking on how I would tell Maki-chan my reply. I tried to keep my tension high during our morning practice to keep everyone from noticing it but my energy was only able to keep up until classes started. I was lucky enough that I didn't fell asleep during the first period but now, I feel so sleepy.

 _Maybe I could ask our teacher to let me stay by the infirmary to rest since she won't let me participate in class._

 _Yes that would be better._

I finished dropping off the papers I was asked to bring to the faculty office. Walking the silent hallway of the first floor, a familiar voice caught my attention. I chose to wander around the first floor for no particular reason, probably. When I looked around, that's when I noticed that I am standing outside the first year's classroom.

 _No doubt to it. This powerful beautiful voice is none other than her. Even the way it's making my heart beat proves it._

I sneakily peered by the window of their classroom and my eyes immediately fell on a certain redhead who is adorably smiling to herself as she hums. One by one, her classmates took notice of her and turned their heads to have a glance. Maki-chan is enjoying herself that she hasn't noticed her surroundings.

 _If you want me to keep it a secret, then at least let me be responsible of you._

 _I chose to trouble myself with you. I don't want to leave you alone even though I have a choice. Please be a bit more selfish. If you really don't want to trouble anymore, just let me, okay?_

 _We see each other almost every day because of our idol activities. And as for spending time together, you can always ask me out if you want to!_

 _I don't think I'll only want to be your sister. I would like to be someone more than that in your life Kotori._

 _I've realized that I have fallen for you more than I thought. I have fallen deeper for you so much that I want to kiss you in the lips right now._

I was reminded of some of our moments together that made my heart pound. Now that I think about it, I just realized how much she went out of her way for me. Maki-chan, even though she finds it hard to be honest with herself, she was able to tell me how she really felt. She faced me straightly.

 _Maybe I don't really need to think hard on how I will tell you about it._

The sweet melody stopped and she finally noticed her classmates who immediately turned their heads away except for some. The expression on her face says that she is still clueless of what just happened.

 _Is Maki-chan not even aware of what she just did? But too bad... She didn't even reached the chorus before she stopped…_

I decided that it was time for me to head back and so I walk away covering my silly smile. It didn't took much explanation for my teacher to allow me to have a rest in the infirmary.

"Oh, Minami-san! What brings you here? Are you not feeling well?"

"Not really. I just needed some rest and since I can't participate yet in our P.E. class, she gave me permission to rest here. Is it fine if I sleep for a bit, nurse?"

"Well, no one occupies any of the bed, and I don't see anything wrong with that. Go ahead. I'll wake you up before the next period starts."

"Thanks nurse. That helps a lot."

* * *

"Maki-chan! Let's have lunch together!" Rin and Hanayo came to me after the last morning period like the usual.

"Sorry Rin, Hanayo, but, I refuse. I don't have any appetite for lunch."

"Is it because of what happened earlier? It was surprising nyaa. Everyone thinks something good happened to Maki-chan to let down her guard like that."

"Uuuuhhhh…" I dropped my face down to my desk once again in embarrassment.

"Rin-chan, I don't think you have to remind Maki-chan of that again."

"S-sorry nyaa~"

"Can I just go home now? I want to bury myself in a hole and never come out again."

"M-Maki-chan, I-I don't think you need to go that far. And like I said earlier, I think it is fine."

"Kayo-chin is right! It was totally fine! We enjoyed it! And it's not like that was the first time they heard your singing voice. We have been performing for some months now nyaa~"

"Singing with the whole group is different from solo. And it's a completely different story when it is in the middle of a class!"

"Maki-chan is being stubborn in a different way nyaa~"

"Rin-chan, what should we do?"

"Don't worry about me. You two should eat your lunch now." I said to them as I stood up from my seat and started making my way to the door.

"But what about you Maki-chan? Are you sure you're not having lunch?" Hanayo asked.

I shook my head not looking back. I was about to open the door when Rin spoke once again.

"Kayo-chin, let's go and tell Kotori-chan of Maki-chan's misbehavior." Rin said it in a teasing tone.

"Ehhh?"

 _Don't fall for it Maki. Rin is just messing with you. And why does it have to be Kotori?_

"Ahh, hello Kotori-chan? Are you free right now?"

 _Is Rin talking to Kotori over the phone?_

"Really? Well you see, Maki-chan here is-"

Without thinking, I turned and walked fastly back to them to cover Rin's mouth. And that's when I realized that I have fallen for their trick. Rin did not even took out her phone. She was just babbling!

Hanayo gave me a nervous smile while Rin grinned at me when I moved away my hand. "I see now nyaa~"

"RIN!"

With the heat coming up to my face, I gave Rin a chop in the head sending her to the ground. Hanayo kneeled down to check her.

"Why did you have to do that nyaa!"

"You asked for it! Anyway, get up already, or else lunch break will end before we get to actually eat!"

I grabbed my lunch box and walked towards the door once again. "Let's eat lunch at the clubroom." Without hearing their response, I stepped out of the classroom and started heading for our clubroom. When we arrived there, we found Nico-chan eating by herself.

"Mind if we join you today Nico-chan?" I asked when the three of us entered the room.

"Go ahead."

One by one, we settled our lunch boxes and took our sit. Nico-chan just stared at us during the whole process. Before I could even think of asking why, it was answered already.

"This is unusual for you three to eat here. Did something happen?"

"Not really. Maki-chan had ju-"

I covered Rin's mouth with my hand once again to prevent her from saying any further what I think she is about to say.

"T-this is unusual too... You eat with Nozomi and Eli during lunch right? Why are you here by yourself?"

"This is not really unusual, well at least before. I used to eat by myself before I joined muse. Putting that aside, Nozomi and Eli were called by the chairwoman so they told me to not wait for them."

"But what about their lunch nyaa?"

"They said it won't take them that long. They would come here too after their talk with the chairwoman."

Relieved that Nico-chan had forgotten about her question, we continued eating. Not long after, Nozomi and Eli arrived, and to our surprise, the trio second years came with them too. It seems that Kotori's mom called for Honoka too, and Kotori and Umi waited for her. We wanted to ask why they were called but Eli said to save it for later because there's just half an hour left for the lunch break. And I don't know how it happened again but Kotori ended up sitting beside me. She greeted me with a suspicious smile.

"Hi Maki-chan!"

"H-Hi Kotori…" I answered nervously. Her smile is cute as usual but at the same time it feels suspicious that it's making me nervous. I tried ignoring it and proceeded to eating.

Thankfully, our lunch went by with just our casual talk. I was nervous the whole time that Rin might mention it to everyone. I can't let more people know about it, especially the very reason why it happened. But somehow the way she smiled at me makes it seem like she knows.

 _No. You're just being paranoid. How would she even know about it? Yeah, it is impossible that Kotori could have seen it._

I was determined about it until when we were about to split up to go to our classrooms. Kotori poked me to get my attention and moved closer to whisper "Don't hurt your forehead like that Maki-chan." She giggled to me upon saying it. When they waved goodbye to us, she winked at me. Hanayo and Rin had to drag me to our classroom because I was left stunned.

* * *

Mom already knew about my growing feelings for Maki-chan even before she confessed. When I told her about Maki-chan's confession, she told me to take it easy and think carefully on what I want to happen, like if I really want us to become a thing from now on.

I am always undecided and just follows Honoka-chan and Umi-chan most of the time. But this time, I have never been this sure in my life about my decision. What are the odds on finding myself alone with Maki-chan in the clubroom? This chance right now must have been given by fate.

The afternoon classes went by in a flash. Honoka-chan told us to go ahead of her to the clubroom. She was being called again by my mother with Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan. On our way to the clubroom, Umi-chan told me that a senior from the archery needs her help for a bit and that I should head first. When I opened the door to our clubroom, there I found her, my beloved redhead junior alone.

"H-Hanayo and Rin are on the cleaning duty today so t-they told me went ahead of them. As for Nico-chan, I have no idea what's taking her time." Maki-chan explained after I told her about why I came alone too.

I can feel her nervousness around me. It must be because I teased her earlier. I can't help it. That moment kept on replaying in my mind and there's no denying how beautiful her voice is when she hummed earlier.

 _It's unfair how much your voice can make me fall harder._

I settled my bag on the table and suggested that we try on our outfits while waiting for the others. She just nodded quietly. I took out the paper bags I brought this morning where I put our outfits. Maki-chan helped me carry them to the table. When we found our own outfits, I let Maki-chan use the storage room first to change since I have already tried mine. After some minutes, she walked out of the storage room.

"Kotori, I think I made the neck of the blazer too short. I can't reach the sleeve."

"Don't worry Maki-chan. You followed my measurements precisely when you made that. It isn't your fault. Here let me help you."

Maki-chan walked closer to me to let me help her put it on. I pulled it down carefully and aided her hand to go inside the sleeve. After tying the ribbon of her blazer, I fixed the little mess she made out of her hair from her strive to wear the blazer by herself earlier.

"I designed it in a way that we would have to help each other to put it on."

"W-why would you have to do that?"

"Just for fun maybe? Anyway, other than the blazer, are there any other parts that is too tight or too loose?"

"I-it's fine. It fits perfectly K-Kotori."

"I'm glad to hear that! Well then, it's my turn to try mine!"

I grabbed my outfit and went to the storage room. I walked out to ask Maki-chan help me put the blazer as well.

"You really made this neatly Maki-chan, as expected, you are quite the perfectionist. Hehee"

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment but thanks anyway. You taught me well so the credits goes to you too, Minami-sensei."

"Are you getting back on me Nishikino-sensei?"

"Wha-"

"Let's take a picture together!"

"Ehh? Okay."

I grabbed my phone from the table and held it up to our faces. After the count of three, we both smiled in the camera of my phone.

"That came out as cute as expected. Thanks Maki-chan!"

"I-It's nothing. Send that picture to me too."

"Of course. I will send it later. This picture might be our last picture together after all."

"What are you saying Kotori?"

"This picture might be our last picture together as friends, Maki-chan…"

 _Don't wait before the others arrive. Do what you have to right now Kotori!_

Without waiting for her to react, I hugged her and rested my head upon her shoulder. I let her feel my pounding chest.

"K-Kotori?"

"Isn't it funny how both our hearts are pounding like crazy right now and yet, they're beats are synching?"

"Nnnng.." was her soft reply.

"They are just like our feelings. We feel the same way Maki-chan."

I pulled away and held her hands. It's very warm, as warm as how we look into each other's eyes right now. Tears welled up from my eyes and she started to look worried.

"Don't worry Maki-chan. Just like you, when I think about how much I love you, and how much that is such a wonderful thing for me, my feelings overflows causing these tears. Maki-chan, are these what you call tears of joy?"

"Kotori… Y-you mean…"

"Yes Maki-chan, I feel the same way about you. I was too happy that I couldn't say anything last time but now I can tell you, I love you too Maki-chan. I want all the pictures of us that we will take next to be as a couple, so will you go out with me?"

I clasped our hands together and held it up to our chest while still looking directly into her eyes. I giggled to myself as more tears flowed down my cheeks. Both our faces were flustered reaching the same shade of red as her hair. My vision is starting to get blurry because of the tears. She lowered her head down to our hands and stick them to her forehead. A warm liquid fell on my pinky finger. She whispered something inaudible for my hearing sense to understand, but enough for my heart. In a matter of seconds, I felt Maki-chan's soft lips brushing into mine. It lasted for a very short moment.

"Yes. Of course I will!" Maki-chan said teary-eyed.

Our laughter filled the room as we wiped each other's tears and then we stared at each other in silence.

"Maki-chan is much bolder than I thought. You beat me into confessing first. You even initiated our first kiss, and by the way, why did you have to let go so soon."

"D-do w-we really h-have to t-talk about that?!"

"I was just teasing you a bit. hehee"

Without any warning, I leaned in closer for our second kiss. This time it lasted for more than a minute. If not for the closing in footsteps, I would not have let go soon. Nico-chan arrived followed by Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan. They questioned why we're both flustered and I just answered them with a giggle after handling them their outfits to try on. When the others arrived a few minutes later, Maki-chan was still blushing.

"What happened to you Maki?" Eli-chan asked.

Honoka-chan and Umi-chan looked at me for any clues. I just winked at them hoping they get it from that.

"Kotori was blushing too when we arrived. Something must have happened between them before we got here." Nico-chan said stepping out of the storage room after changing. Hanayo-chan helped her put on her blazer.

"Then Kotori-chan must know something." Nozomi smirked at me expectantly.

"Maki-chan just.. told me about something that happened in the middle of their class earlier. Seems like she was still embarrassed about it."

Maki-chan looked so shocked at what I said giving me an expression that says _You saw it?!_ She quickly buried her face in her hands. "Mou Kotori! Don't tell them about it!"

"Hai hai! I know."

Ignoring all their plea to tell them about it, I asked them to try on their outfits already. Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan helped me stop them from asking further. No more adjustments were needed for the outfits. After everyone tried on theirs, we proceeded on dividing the song with the thing about Maki-chan completely forgotten.

Looks like Honoka-chan and Umi-chan got my clue from earlier because they didn't asked any further when I said I want to walk home with Maki-chan today. They just smiled at me and wished me luck. The only problem left is, how I will take Maki-chan who always walks home together with Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan. Too lazy to think of an excuse, I just went straightly to them.

"Sorry Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, but, can I take Maki-chan with me today?" _And maybe not just today.. tehee_

"O-okay."

"Thanks! Let's go Maki-chan!"

She just nodded to me letting me drag her to wherever I will take her. Now that we are officially together, I want to at least have our first date as couple on this very day as well. I had to explain to her later on why I knew about that. I thought since we haven't talked about letting the others knew about us, I had no choice but to reason that one instead.

Just looking at how much we are enjoying each other right now, I wonder how much more we will spend the following days now that we are official. I can't help but look forward to it...


	11. Chapter 11 Extra Chapter

I'm back! Kind of.. hahaha! (I'll leave the other things on my profile XD) Anyway, I didn't think I would write an extra chapter for this when I ended it. It just suddenly came up to me that I want to do it and so here it is. So once again, I'm gonna use this chance to thank all of you again who supported this fic!

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Maki-chan, I think we need to- take a break." Looking up from my notebook, I said the last part rather slowly because of the sleeping beauty that greeted my sight. "Guess you're already on it." I smiled while pinching her cheeks.

We just had our live yesterday and here we are doing some homework on a Sunday. Not much changes had happened ever since we started going out, only that Maki-chan had become more honest and sweet with me. Just like this study session we're having right now, she was the one who came up with this idea.

"I-It should be fine to do something like this together sometimes right? And besides, both our mothers will be going to the same college reunion, so both of us will be left alone." That is how she asked me for today right after our live last night.

"She must still be tired from last night. I guess I better bring _those_ snacks now so we can have it as soon as Maki-chan wakes up."

I excitedly stood up giving one final kiss on her cheek before going out of the room. Now that I think about it, we always spend our time here if we're not going for an outdoor date. _Maybe I should give Maki-chan a surprise visit next time._

For this study session, I decided to bake some cookies for Maki-chan. After the tea is ready, I went up back to my room carrying everything on a tray. Maki-chan was still asleep when I got back so I tried to prepare our table as silent as possible. I was almost done with the table when I noticed her little movements, sign that Maki-chan is about to wake up. She is still on her position from earlier, resting her chin on her palm. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and gave her a smile.

* * *

"Did you sleep well, my s-w-e-e-t?" Kotori asked giving me a wink followed by a smirk. My face immediately heated up making me fully awake.

"D-D-Don't tease me like that Kotori!"

"Tehee.. Sorry I can't help it. You're just too adorable for me to resist!" Kotori squealed hugging me by the neck. I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment.

Kotori had become more playful with me just like now, ever since we started going out. She always catches me off guard with her teases, or surprise kisses. Not that I really mind.. She slows down when we are around everyone. We haven't announced to them about us yet, and only Honoka and Umi knows.

"Mou… I don't get you at all.."

"But you love me anyway.. hehee"

"T-that's because I can't help it too.."

"O-ooh.."

It was now her turn to look away in embarrassment. I had caught her off guard even though I didn't mean to.

 _How can this bird get more adorable with every passing time?_

"B-by the way, I've set aside our things over there so we can have some snacks for a little break. And I baked some cookies just for today. I hope you like it."

"T-then.. You should feed it to me Kotori." I said in a puppy like manner.

Her dumbfounded expression was enough for me to say that I got back on her for her wake up surprise on me earlier.

"I was just kidding Kotori.. Ahaha! Payback from earlier. Ahahaha!" I couldn't help when my giggles became laughter because of her cute reaction.

"You're so mean Maki-chan… Stop laughing already." She said pouting.

"Sorry. Let's just eat. I want to taste those cookies already."

We shifted our position to face the table properly. When I was about to get a piece of the cookies Kotori baked, I saw a hand stopping mine, and another one taking a piece.

"Here Maki-chan. Ahh~" Kotori said sweetly.

"I-I already told you that I was kidding Kotori. It's fi-mmp"

"I originally planned to do this. It's just that, I was taken aback by the way you asked it earlier. So how was it?"

Munching on the cookie her hand shoved on my mouth, sweetness and saltiness filled my taste buds equally. I'm no expert in baking but I can tell that the texture of the cookie was well baked. It isn't the first time I'm tasting something Kotori made and yet, I can never have enough. Just the thought that she made this especially for me warms me up inside. I kissed her on the cheek without any hesitation at all.

"It's delicious Kotori. Thank you." I whispered to her after the kiss.

"I'm glad you like." she whispered back.

* * *

After minutes of only staring with each other, I was the first one to break our eye contact finding it hard to breath because of the rapid heart beat her gaze is causing. I looked away and turned back my gaze on our snacks on the table. She soon followed after with the same shade of red on her face as mine. She grabbed a piece of cookie and shoved it to me still looking away.

"Here. I-it's now your turn Kotori.. Ah.."

Giggling to myself, I bit it slowly while Maki-chan still holds into it until I finished it off. I licked her fingers a little to which she jolted in surprise, but she did not move it away.

"W-W-What d-do you think y-you're doing K-Kotori?!"

"There were some crumbs on your fingers. Hehee.. Come on Maki-chan, the tea will get cold."

Maki-chan nodded to me shyly as we proceed to eating the rest of the snack while talking about random things. We were almost about finished eating everything when the topic about Honoka-chan came up. Tomorrow is the start of the new school term, as well as the term of Honoka-chan as the new student council president. Umi-chan and I will be part of the student council too starting tomorrow to assist Honoka-chan.

"Do you think Honoka can do it? I mean, being the student council president..?"

"Ahahaha.. Honoka-chan may be a little careless but, she can do anything she puts her mind into. Just like how we started being school idols."

"She is not a little careless.. She's really careless. But well, you're right."

"And besides, Umi-chan and I will be there to help her."

"Yeah right. And soon you will be too busy…."

"Heh… So Maki-chan is feeling lonely already? Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine to come visit us at the student council room from time to time. You will come right?"

"O-okay.. B-But only when I can. Moreover, I would not like to be a bother, so I can't really come often."

"That's fine, but be sure to take me out with you some time so we can give Umi-chan and Honoka-chan some alone time together. You know~" I said winking to Maki-chan.

"E-eehh? So you really think they like each other?"

"I am not sure with Honoka-chan because we haven't talked about it again since the last time but, with Umi-chan, I am sure."

"I see… We will have to make sure of that if we want to give them a little push."

"Hmmm…"

"W-what is it Kotori?"

"I just find it quite surprising that Maki-chan wants to involve herself on something like this. As much as possible, you don't involve yourself into something you find troublesome, isn't that right?"

"W-wha- I-it should be natural that I want to help our friends, right? T-there's nothing wrong with that."

"You're so cuuuteeee Maki-chan!" I squealed hugging her tightly. "Another thing Maki-chan, are you really ready to tell everyone tomorrow about us?"

"We've talked about this already right? I am ready Kotori. I want us to be open with them because they are all our dearest friends. And I'm quite sure, some of them like Nozomi suspects us already, so better yet confirm it to them. Haha.."

"Hnnnng! I love you Maki-chan!"

"W-why so suddenly?!"

"I just felt like saying it. Hehee~"

When my giggles died down, soft lips slowly brushed against mine though it only lasted for some seconds.

"I love you too Kotori.."

* * *

And there goes another cliched ending I guess? I hinted it a little there but I'm gonna say it here too.

I am planning a sequel for this, but KotoMaki is not the main pairing anymore. (or maybe just make both pairing main? depends on how it will go when I start it) And when would that be? For now I can't tell. not in the near future, but also not in the far future.

And then, I'd also like to answer some of the reviews.. hehe

 **Vyslanec:** I want to thank you too and I am very much glad you love it. :)

 **HonoMaki-chan:** I guess you are one of the triggers why I thought of doing this extra chapter. And back when I finished the last chapter, I was already deciding about making a sequel. I can say you can expect a date there because I did not exactly do it on this extra chapter.. hehe..

 **All nighter:** I hope you enjoyed it last New Year, I reread it too back then XD

 **dorimutoriga:** I just realized now that the name you used is the title of Pile's latest single XD Well I hope you enjoyed this extra chapter :)

*Edit: I forgot to put the lines to separate the POVs XD Thanks for pointing it out!

And a special mention to my friend **dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL.** Thank you again for the support and love for this fic from the very start, and also to my other fics ;)

That's all, and I guess see you next time!


End file.
